


Redneck Asshole Tales 1

by celticheart72



Series: Merle Dixon Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Car Sex, Childbirth, Complete, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Injury, Meeting the Parents, Merle getting arrested, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Promiscuity, Protectiveness, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Racist Language, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 40,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Merle Dixon. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Thank you to ivy475 for the work title!!!Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.THIS FICLET COLLECTION IS COMPLETE, SEE REDNECK ASSHOLE TALES 2 FOR MORE





	1. Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: sexual teasing, flirting, inappropriate comments

You were walking in to work one day, by the construction site of a new strip mall going in next to the one where your book store was located, when you hear a wolf whistle. Turning in the direction of the whistle you see a tall burly man in jeans, works boots, and a gray wife beater with brown hair peppered by gray curling around his hard hat. He gives you a straight white smile then pokes his tongue into the side of his cheek. Turning away you continue on in to work.

The next day when you’re walking to work rather than a wolf whistle you hear, “Mmmm Mmmm! Work it girl.” When you turn to look, it’s the same man. This time he’s wearing a brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white wife beater. He holds up two fingers, sticks his tongue between them, and wiggles it at you. Sighing you continue on in to work again.

The next Monday as you’re walking in to work you see the man before he says anything. This time he’s shirtless and you can see he’s nicely built. He grins a slow sexy Cheshire cat grin, “Come on back at lunch Princess and I’ll work ya good.” He demonstrates by thrusting his hips a few times. You shake your head and head to the book store.

A few days later when you’re walking by you see him again and he leers at your skirt. “Got any panties on under there? I’d like ta eat that pussy.” He raises an eyebrow when you actually walk his way and grins ear to ear.

Stopping in front of him you realize he’s actually devastatingly handsome with muscle in all the right places under the black t-shirt he’s wearing. He looks like he’s the perfect mix of hard and soft but you can’t take the vulgar comments any more. And damn, he smells good too? It takes you a second but you find your words, “Is that all women are to you? Just a piece of ass?”

“Nah, ya got nice tits too,” he smirks.

You raise your hand and move to smack him across the face but he easily catches your hand before it connects.

“Listen sugar, I get I might deserve a good hard smack for some of the shit I say but I don’t put up with that hittin’ shit. Not men hittin’ women, or the other way around,” he says to you.

“Then stop being a creep,” you tell him.

“Sure. If ya go on a date with me,” he says with a genuine smile this time and you realize his eyes are a beautiful deep blue.

You’re so stunned by his request your mouth opens and closes a few times.

“Let me clue ya in. I know I’m an asshole. I know I got a nasty mouth. But I’m not all that bad a guy if you get past that,” he drops your hand.

“I should spit in the dirt at your feet and say no,” you tell him.

“Yer not gonna though, cause you’re intrigued,” the man says.

Sighing you shake your head, “I may regret this but fine. Tonight. 7p.m. That diner over there,” you point to the diner across the street from where you’re both standing.

He nods with that smile again, “Fair warnin’ sugar. Yer gonna want ta have sex with me after the first date.”

You just roll your eyes and go in to work. It’s then you realize you never even asked his name.

 

“So how did you two meet anyway?” Your friend Sarah asks you and Merle as your group of friends slide into the large booth in the Mexican restaurant you chose for your birthday six months later.

“Oh, my car overheated in the parking lot at work and he helped me fix it,” you tell her.

You see Merle raise an eyebrow with a little grin and his tongue just barely sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Bumping your shoulder into his side you lean into him and he leans down to your ear.

“Nice cover there sugar,” he whispers making your skin tingle as his breath floats over it.

He smells as good as he did the day you finally said something to him. And you know tonight when you go home he’ll be buried deep inside of you just like he was that night after the diner in his truck when you were really the one who was overheated.


	2. If We Were on a Deserted Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

Merle kissed you before rolling to his side away from the cell wall and pulling the sheet up over you both. You were naked and sweaty and smelled like sex, and your entire body tingled from the mind-blowing orgasm.

“Wha’cha thinking ‘bout sugar?”

“What’s the one thing you’d take if you had to be stuck on a deserted island?”

“That’s what yer thinkin’ ‘bout?”

You grinned and kissed his chest, “It just popped in my head. Post coital brain fog and all.”

Merle chuckled at you, “I know what I’d forget.”

“What’s that?” You asked and pushed yourself up on his chest to look in his blue eyes.

He gave you the most devilish grin, “All of yer clothes.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face, “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”

“Liar,” he said and pulled you up over him for round two.


	3. A Texas Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt “It’s a Texas thing.”

You were out with Merle on a run for supplies a little further away from the prison than you normally travelled. The road leading into the town you were planning on exploring was lined with cars that didn’t appear to have been drained of gas yet so you were siphoning off as much as you could into the containers Merle had in the back of the pickup you’d chosen for the trip.

“Sugar, c’mere,” Merle called to you in a quiet voice so as not to call attention to yourselves while you worked.

Turning toward him you saw he was standing at the front of what looked like a big old Cadillac. He had his hand on his hip and his prosthetic over his shoulder and he was looking at the front of the Caddy with an amused grin. You were too far away to see what had made him smile like that. It wasn’t the smile only you were privy to when you were alone, it was the one he wore when he really found something funny. As you walked to the front of the Caddy you realized a couple of walkers were draped over the front of it. When you finally saw what he was smiling at you had to choke back a laugh. The hood of the car had longhorn steer horns on it and the walkers had somehow gotten themselves stuck on the horns.

Merle’s amused blue eyes met your and he shook in a silent chuckle as you circled the front of the car with raised eyebrows. Looking up at him you shrugged, “It’s a Texas thing.”

“Sugar, I think that’s a Boss Hogg thing.”

You couldn’t help it, you snort laughed while he dispatched the walkers and you went back to the car you were siphoning gas from.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

You could hear the commotion in the cell block as everyone returned from the last run. Wincing when you heard Merle’s footfalls on the catwalk outside your block of cells you looked up at the curtain across the front of the cell when it swished aside.

“What’re ya still doin’ in bed? Hershel said ya need ta be up'n movin’,” he eyed you head to toe where you sat on the edge of the cot you shared with him.

Narrowing your eyes at the love of your life, who also happened to be the most annoying man you’d ever met, and your heart still stuttered when his concerned blue eyes met yours. He never failed to do that to you. Two years into this mess of a fucked up world with him and those blue eyes of his still knocked you on your ass.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me,” you panted at Merle.

His eyes widened when he looked you over again and he set the knife blade from his prosthetic aside before moving to stand in front of you. You knew you looked like a mess after agonizing in your cell for the last five hours while he was gone, and the two before he left just wanting that little extra time with him. None of you needed him worrying about you more than he already did while he was on a run and they couldn’t spare his experience so you’d suffered in silence. If he’d known your labor had started before he left on the run for medical and baby supplies he wouldn’t have gone.

“Shit Darlin’ when did it start?” He reached out to help you stand up, his hand gently clasping yours to pull you to your feet.

Suppressing a cry of pain you leaned your forehead into his chest and squinted your eyes closed.

“Darlin’ ya gotta breath,” he said to you as he lifted your hand to his chest and covered it with his. “Breath with me.”

You did as he asked, feeling his steadying breaths, as he started rocking side to side while you both breathed, his way of trying to soothe you. That was how you knew despite his doubts and fears that he’d be a good father. He loved you unconditionally and did things unconsciously and automatically to keep you safe and happy in a world where there was little of that to go around.

When the contraction eased you looked up to his beautiful blue eyes which were just a tad watery and smiled at him. “I think it’s time to get Hershel.”

He refused to leave you alone once he found out you’d been in labor for 7 hours without him, choosing instead to call for Daryl, who brought Hershel to your cell right away. It was only two hours later that your daughter was born amidst tears and laughter and Merle never left your side once. You yelled at him, called him all sorts of names, squeezed his hand until you were sure you might break his fingers. He was your rock through it all, helping you through the birth of your child without so much as a harsh word to you or anyone else. When Hershel handed your daughter to you and you both looked at her for the first time you weren’t surprised to hear the toughest man you knew sob at the sight of her.

“Do you have a name?” Hershel asked with a warm smile as he looked between the two of you.

“Hope,” Merle said as he ran a thumb over the baby’s soft cheek. “Hope Dixon.”


	5. Take Your Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt "Take your medicine."

“Damnit you are the most stubborn man I’ve ever met,” you tell Merle and use your hands to push yourself back up on the cot since he wouldn’t help you get up.

“Sugar, I’m not the one that got herself in a pickle now am I?” His blue eyes twinkled as he removed the knife from his prosthetic and set it aside.

Narrowing your eyes you glared at him.

“That don’t scare me sugar and ya know it,” he chuckled as he crossed his brawny arms over his chest. “Ya want somethin’, I want somethin’.”

“I want to pee Merle,” you told him with a huff.

“Take your medicine,” he threw back and glanced at the table next to you where the bottle of painkillers sat.

“Merle, I don’t need to waste our limited painkillers, Hershel can use them for someone else.”

“Sugar, ya sprained yer ankle real bad accordin’ ta Hershel. Yer in pain and not sleepin’,” he reasoned with you.

You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck your lip out in a pout.

Her grinned wickedly, “Tell ya what sugar. Ya take yer medicine and I’ll eat yer pussy til ya scream my name.”

That made you stop and think. Because you had been in so much pain and not sleeping he had refused to touch you since you’d tripped in the yard and turned your ankle. Snatching the pills off the table you opened the bottle and dropped one of the pills in your hand then put it back on the table. Sticking the pill into your mouth you washed it down with a sip from your water bottle.

He gave you an amused look, “Open sugar.”

You opened your mouth wide and lifted your tongue to show him you had indeed swallowed the pill.

“Good girl.”

“Now will you help me hobble to the bathroom?”

Grinning he took the two steps to you and leaned down to scoop you up into his arms making you squeal.

“Merle I can walk, I just need help!” You exclaimed.

Merle kissed you and started walking with you in his arms to the bathroom, “Faster I get ya there and back, faster I get ta eat that pussy a’yers.”


	6. That's Tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Well, that’s tragic.”

“Well, that’s tragic.”

Your friends collectively looked over to the table where a man in a black leather vest over a worn blue t-shirt and jeans sat loosely holding a beer bottle on the table to his side. His eyes swept back and forth across the few groups of people dancing on the small dance area of the bar in front of him. From the bottles scattered around the table you could tell he was there with a group who were probably coupled.

Michonne shook her head, “That’s Merle Dixon. Nothing tragic about him being alone.”

Pursing your lips you looked at all of them and dug your lip gloss from your purse then swiped some on. You might not be a glamor queen like the rest of them, but you thought you rocked your denim skirt and camo halter top.

“Are you seriously going over there?” Maggie asked you.

“Yes, I’m going to ask the man to dance with me,” you told her as you stood up and shifted your foot on your high heeled sandal.

“It’s your funeral,” Michonne quipped turning back to her drink.

Sticking your tongue out at the lot of them you made your way over to where Merle Dixon sat. Stunning blue eyes lifted to meet yours and when you held out your hand he gave you a surprised look.

“Askin’ ole Merle to dance Sugar?” He asked with a charming smile.

“I am.”

The music was fast but danceable and you figured even he could at least sway in place for a few minutes if he couldn’t dance.

He craned his head to look at your table of friends who were looking at him like Medusas ready to turn him to stone. “They send the lamb to slaughter?”

Laughing you shook your head, “No, I just saw a handsome guy sitting over here alone and thought I might like to dance with him. Unless of course you’re not alone.”

Taking your hand he stood up and led you to the dance floor. Just as you got there a slow song started and he pulled you flush against his hard body leading you in the dance without hesitation, “I ain’t alone no more.”


	7. Can't Stand the Thought of Losing You

Merle came back to your shared cell after his conversation with Rick, torn between wanting to keep you and his brother safe, and wanting to tell Rick to go to hell. You were there folding some of his clothes and putting them away on the shelves he’d put up on the wall for you. When you turned to look at him with that angel’s smile of yours his heart started hammering in his chest and he reached out to pull you into his chest.

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

“Merle, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” you told him and tipped your head back to look into his eyes.

He looked down at your face. The one he loved so much. Something he never thought he’d have before the dead started walking, how he found it after he’d never know. If he did what Rick wanted he’d be sacrificing Michonne only for the Governor to come after all of you anyway. He’d considered going anyway and trying to take the Governor out but that could just as easily backfire, get him killed, and then what would happen to you? The Governor knew you were his woman, and it would be that much worse on you. If there was away Merle could guarantee sacrificing Michonne or himself would keep the prison safe he’d do it in a heartbeat but there wasn’t. And the thought of losing you now that he’d found you was worse than the thought of fighting the Governor orrunning.

“I love you sweetheart,” Merle told you and kissed your lips, tasting their sweetness, and making his decision. “I’ll be back. I’ve gotta go talk to Rick again.”

You just looked at him with a puzzled expression but smiled, “Alright, but when you get back we need to get dinner and relieve Maggie and Glen in the guard tower.”

Nodding he left your cell so he could go tell Rick that he couldn’t do what he asked and they needed to come up with another plan. He was determined he wasn’t going to lose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”


	8. Merle's Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I promised your mom to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid tonight.“
> 
> **I did change the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular**

You were sitting in the passenger seat of Merle’s truck while he drove to your cousin’s wedding reception. It was not an event you were at all looking forward to. The majority of the women in your family were model beautiful with bodies to match whereas you had curves and a healthy appetite. Unfortunately, your cousins were also what you’d call ‘mean girls’ but your mother would not leave it alone until you agreed to at least make an appearance at the reception.

Sighing you looked over at Merle, who in his dark jeans and steel grey button down looked like sex on a stick. Looking down at your black wrap dress, you felt like a stuffed sausage.

“I know what yer thinkin’ Darlin’. Just stop,” he admonished you with a smile.

“You have no idea what I’m thinking Merle.” You sat up straight and lifted your chin.

That just made him chuckle, “Yeah I do. You’re puttin’ yourself down in that big brain of yers. Ya know I promised yer mom to make sure you didn’t do anythin’ stupid tonight.“

Turning to look back at him your mouth dropped open. “ME?”

“Like what yer doin’ right now. Puttin’ yerself down in yer head, gettin’ insecure thinkin’ I’m gonna run off on ya. Thinkin’ one of them uppity cousins of yers is better ‘n you are.”

“Oh.” You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at your knees. That wasn’t something you could exactly argue and truthfully say you weren’t, or would not do, because you would and in fact you were doing just that.

Merle’s hand reached out to your full thigh and squeezed it slightly, “I love you Darlin’. Been with ya ten years now and ya still think I’m waitin’ for somethin’ better to come along.” His hand moved up to your face and he curled his index finger under your chin to lift your gaze to his, “Lemme clue ya in, YOU are my somethin’ better. Don’t make me a liar to yer momma.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, “No Merle, you won’t have lied to my mother. I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

“Good.”


	9. A Good Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What? You think that was funny? You just insulted her, and expect me to laugh?”

It had been a long twelve-hour shift and you were ready to have a drink and enjoy a bit of music at the local bar with Merle. You’d showered and changed at the hospital and were wearing a cute little silk jersey floral sundress with a pair of high heeled sandals. When you walked into the bar you saw Merle at a booth in the back with several of his friends talking and laughing.

“What the hell do you see in that nurse anyway Merle?” You over heard one of them ask.

They hadn’t seen you yet so you slowed your pace down so you could overhear more of what they were saying.

“She puts up with my shit and she’s a good woman.” Merle’s voice was gruff, he sounded a little angry.

“Every time we see her she’s always so plain. Like she can’t be bothered to at least put on some make up or dress up once in a while.”

You looked down at your dress. Whenever you went out you always dressed up a little but you weren’t into those dresses that didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Your style was a little more refined, show a little leg or a bit of cleavage but not both. And you did wear makeup, but it was minimal. Usually just a cat eye with black eyeliner and some colored lip gloss.

“She’s too quiet, like she thinks she’s better than the rest of us.”

“She must be one hot assed piece of pussy for you to keep her around Merle.”

“Now listen here…” Merle started to say.

You’d finally made it to their table and stood there looking at them all with tears in your eyes. “Is that really what you guys all think of me?” It wasn’t even worth it, shaking your head you turned around and walked right back the way you came to a round of laughter from Merle’s friends.

“What? You think that was funny? You just insulted her, and expect me to laugh?” You heard his voice boom over the rest.

Granted you knew he wasn’t insulting you and he had come to your defense but you still worried he felt the same way the rest did. There was some commotion and you thought you heard Merle’s voice calling you. You just kept walking to your car in the parking lot.

Unlocking the door with shaking hands and tears in your eyes wasn’t the easiest. When you finally managed to unlock the door a hand shot out to stop you from opening it. You wouldn’t meet Merle’s eyes.

“Sugar,” his deep gruff voice sounded upset.

You just stood there sniffling and refusing to look at him until it felt like a damn broke and you were full on crying. “I…is that h…how you f…feel about me?”

He pulled you into his embrace and you felt his lips in your hair, “Damnit Sugar, you know I don’t. Them guys are idiots. They don’t know what a good woman is or what you do for people every damn day.” His hands cupped either side of your face and pulled you up to look in his blue eyes. He rested his forehead on yours once you did. “I. LOVE. YOU.”

You sniffed and couldn’t help but smile, “I love you too Merle.”

He grinned at you and gave you a steaming kiss that left you breathless and tingling. After that you went home where Merle showed you just exactly how he felt about you.


	10. Shane's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "He did what to you?"
> 
> **TWD AU where Merle didn’t get left in Atlanta, everyone is at the Greene farm, and you and Merle have your own RV**
> 
> STRONG WARNING: This drabble does contain attempted sexual assault.

“Stop it Shane!” You pushed Shane away from Lori and stood in front of her. Granted the two of them had issues they needed to work out but you weren’t going to stand idly by while he tried to force himself on her.

Shane charged and tackled you to the ground pinning your legs down with his thighs and pressing a shoulder into your chest to pin your arms as well. He reached down toward your hips and while you had no idea what his intent was you weren’t about to find out. You started bucking as hard as you could and he finally lost his balance and fell back on his ass giving you a chance to jump up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Shane? You going to try to force yourself on me too?” You fumed at him. Provoking him wasn’t the best idea, but you were livid.

He spat at your feet and sneered at you. “I wouldn’t touch Merle Dixon’s whore if you paid me.”

Lori pulled him away then with a backwards glance at you and you stood there a few minutes while your heartbeat slowed back to normal. When you finally stomped off back to your RV you found Merle sitting outside sharpening one of his knives.

“Well there ya are Darlin’ I was just about ta go lookin’ for ya.” He wore with that shit-eating grin of his but his eyes narrowed when he took in your appearance. “What the hell happened ta you?”

“Fucking Shane is what happened. I caught him trying to force himself on Lori and when I stopped him he tackled me and pinned me to the ground.”

“He did what to you?"Merle’s voice was dangerous and carried a tone you’d never heard before.

You explained you were searching the woods for any useful wild growing herbs when you came across Shane trying to assault Lori. His face grew redder with every word as you told him the rest of what happened after that. By the time you finished relaying everything his blue eyes were seething with rage, his breathing deep and deliberate, there was an obvious tick in his jaw, and the tendons of his neck were standing out.

"Are ya a'right?” His blue eyes softened slightly as they looked you over for any sign of injury.

You realized you were vibrating with a residual unease that you hadn’t recognized until you started calming down and wrapped your arms around yourself. “Yeah, just shaken up is all.”

He pulled you into the hard planes of his chest and wrapped his arms around you. Feeling the safety and warmth of his arms stopped the vibrating feeling, and his scent, a combination of the woods, mint, and a little spice always made you feel safe. Kissing your forhead he stepped back away from you and the dangerous look was back.

“What direction did they go Darlin’?”

“South past where I found the patch of Golden chanterelles.” You pointed even though you didn’t need to.

Daryl was walking up just as Merle started to walk away. He paused to say something to Daryl who’s eyes moved to yours and stayed there while Merle talked and the younger Dixon just gave a tight nod. You watched Merle walk over to Rick where the two men exchanged a few heated words. Merle pointed back at you then to the woods, and the two jogged off that way leaving you with Daryl. Daryl was about as subtle as a bear looking for honey in a beehive but you knew why he was there and you didn’t complain. Carol came later to join the two of you, and after a few hours Merle came back with Rick who had a disheveled Lori in tow. The three of them went to the house and when Merle emerged he was clean and wearing one of your favorite flannel shirts over his wife beater.

It was just dusk with the moon obvious on the horizon and with the fire going in the pit Hershel allowed your group to build it almost felt like you were camping in a normal world. Merle sat next to you in front of the fire and pulled you tightly into his side. Daryl and Carol sat across from you and she passed plates around of the dinner the two of you had made. It wasn’t long before Rick and Lori joined you and some of the others started to drift over as well. Your eyes met Lori’s across the fire and you saw gratitude there rather than anger. No one mentioned where Shane was or why he hadn’t come back.


	11. Yer My Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I love you. Of course, I’m gonna defend you like that.”

Merle kept pushing you behind him as he fought off the small herd of walkers that had surprised you on your run. Every time you’d try to move up next to him he’d snarl at you and shove you behind him again. You were almost back to the truck you had driven into the small shopping center and Merle had taken out all of the walkers that were an immediate threat. Running quickly the last fifteen feet you both jumped into the truck and took off down the road. Fortunately, before the herd showed up you had gotten everything on your list and already had it in the truck when Merle spotted the tackle shop that you decided to check out. When you walked back outside it was to a small crowd of walkers that had definitely seen better days.

Once the shopping center was out of view and Merle slowed the truck to a normal speed you turned in your seat to glare at him, “What the fuck Merle Dixon!”

His eyes narrowed and he looked over at you, “Woman, what’re ya yellin’ at me for? Yer the one that tried ta take on a herd.”

“Me! I wasn’t trying to take them on, I was just trying to help you!”

“I didn’t need yer help.”

“Merle! You don’t have to get between me and every damn thing that could possibly hurt me. I can take care of myself you know, I’m not some damsel in distress that needs defending every second!”

“Damnit, I know that!” Merle slammed his foot on the break, put the truck in park, and turned to face you. “I love you. Of course, I’m gonna defend you like that.”

You started to protest, to yell back at him again, but his words hit you and you instantly calmed. Of course he loved you. It wasn’t the first time you’d said those words to each other. Granted it was normally in the dead of night when you were in your shared bunk that you said them. That feeling was new to Merle and he didn’t speak the words lightly. Neither did you.

“But Merle…”

He was shaking his head. “Nah, no buts. Yer my woman. I’m gonna take care of ya the best I can.”

“Merle…”

“Don’t ya be talkin’ back now. I’ll stuff that mouth a yers so ya can’t.”

A smile overtook your mouth and you just rolled your eyes as you shook your head. Leave it to Merle to bring sex into the discussion. Sighing you finally caved, “Alright Merle.”

“Good.” He put the truck into drive and continued on down the road.

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes while you continued to smile and watch the trees go by on either side of the road. “I love you too Merle.”

Out of the corner of your eye you caught his self-satisfied smirk.


	12. Ruined for Future Vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of vibrators, smut

It never failed, your useless piece of crap boyfriend stood you up yet again. This time it was a text to tell you he was stuck out of town with ‘the boys’ and he’d see you in a few days. Your response…Don’t bother, we’re done.

“Not like it’s much of a loss anyway.” You fumed to yourself as you paced your bedroom. “Every single fucking vibrator ever made is better in bed than you Jeff!” The nightstand drawer flew open in a flurry of anger and you picked out vibrator after vibrator, made a comment as to it’s ability to make you cum better than Jeff ever did, and tossed it on your bed. “For once, just once, I’d like a man who can actually make me cum better than a God Damn piece of motorized rubber!”

You screamed into your pillow before looking at your bed and realizing you had quite a collection of sex toys. The sad thing was they had all been used solo because they were a mediocre substitute for dismal sex rather than an adjunct to make good sex better. While you were putting the vibrators back in their drawer you heard a knock at your front door. Sighing you rubbed your eyes and made your way to the living room and opened your apartment door. Merle Dixon was standing there holding two beers in his hand.

“Heard yer lookin’ fer a man that actually knows how ta make ya cum.” He smiled at you and stuck the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth while holding one of the beers out to you.

The flush over your face was intense and immediate as you accepted the open beer and downed it in one go. His eyes widened along with his smile. Finally, you slammed the bottle down on the counter top next to the door. “Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.”

Merle’s blue eyes roved over your body as he smiled and took a drink of his own beer. “I can handle that too.”

Something came over you and suddenly the wrongness of just having sex with some random guy, even if he was your too sexy for his own good neighbor, didn’t seem so wrong. It wasn’t the beer. For one it hadn’t had enough time to go to your head and for two you had eaten not all that long ago so it wasn’t enough to do anything more than eventually give you a relaxed buzz. He’d already moved inside the door far enough that you could close it and you stared at it a long moment while you considered your options. Finally, you turned to look at him. “Do you mean that?”

“What? If yer askin’ if I’ll fuck ya, damn straight I will.”

You chewed your bottom lip, Merle Dixon had a reputation for putting his cock into a lot of women. Everything you’d heard about it though led you to believe it was damn good cock. “Will you wear a condom?” There were plenty in your drawer. It wasn’t like Jeff had been around much to use them.

He shrugged. “Not my favorite thing but sure, if that’s what ya want.”

Everything happened in a flurry of hands and clothes flying through the air after that. One minute you were standing with him at your front door, the next you were rolling a condom on his hugely hard cock, and then he was pulling your hair back and pounding you from behind. It was the most amazing sex you’d ever had and left you feeling boneless and completely satisfied for the first time in, well, ever. There had been five condoms left in the box in your drawer. Before the night was over you went through every single one, and when they were gone and you were too sore for his cock he used his tongue.

As you lay on the bed, your legs shaking from the last intense orgasm, with him still between your legs kissing your thighs and belly it finally dawned on you to ask what he heard the night before.

“Pretty sure ya said ya wanted a man better than a vibrator.”

You lifted your head and looked down at him with a smile. “I’m pretty sure you’ve thoroughly ruined me for any future vibrators.”

He grinned and hummed against your clit. “That’s real good, Sugar.”


	13. Baby Proofing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Are you…throwing up in there?” and “Well..I’m pregnant.”

You jumped up from the bed and ran to the master bathroom as quickly as your legs would carry you there. Throwing open the lid of the toilet you threw up what was left in your stomach from last night. Then threw up some more and dry heaved for good measure.

There was a tentative knock on the door after the toilet flushed. Your stomach was still roiling so you stayed right where you were and rested the side of your head on the toilet paper holder on the wall.

“Yeah?” Your voice was weak and shaky.

“Are you…throwing up in there?” Merle’s morning rasp came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah.”

He opened the door just in time to find you dry heaving into the toilet once more.

“Are ya sick?”

Tilting your head just enough to look up at Merle you caught the worried look on his face. “Currently?” More dry heaves. Oh god, you thought, how did women live through this?

The cabinet opened and the water started running. When you stopped heaving your guts out, at least that’s how it felt, Merle crouched down next to you and handed you a cool, wet washcloth. The back of his hand ran over your cheek and forehead.

“Y’ain’t hot. Did’ja eat somethin’ funny last night?”

Sighing you shook your head. “No Merle.”

“What’s wrong then, Darlin’?”

Geez, this was no _t h_ ow you wanted to spring this news on him. Looking up into those blue eyes you loved so much you put on a wan smile. “Well, I’m pregnant.”

He just nodded his head for a minute before your words seem to register and he looked shocked. “Wait…ya mean ya gotta lil Merle growin’ in yer belly?”

You nodded and leaned the side of your head back on the toilet paper holder. “Yes Merle. I was planning on telling you tonight at dinner. I had it all planned out perfectly too. But Junior had other plans to announce him or herself I guess.”

Merle grinned ear to ear then and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll go out and getcha some ginger ale and crackers.” As he was walking out of the bathroom you heard him muttering to himself. “Gotta baby proof the house now. I’m gonna need…”

All you could do was shake your head as you listened to him moving around the bedroom getting dressed and listing off all the things he would need for his baby proofing project.


	14. Private Crown Vic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording just slightly to match the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut in a car

Supplies were running low and places your group hadn’t scavenged were getting further and further away. You and Merle took one of the larger old cars on a run further away from the prison in order to try to secure some much-needed supplies. Fortunately, you found a town south of you that none of your group had been to yet and appeared mostly intact thus far. After loading the car with everything on your list, plus some items that weren’t but would come in handy, you both took a break. The car was an old Crown Victoria with a long front bench seat so you could both at least be comfortable while trying to eat something and rest a bit.

Merle was eyeing you with his tongue stuck in the corner of his mouth. “Ya know, Darlin’, we got all kinds o’ privacy out here.”

You nodded while you looked around outside and took a drink of water before passing the bottle back to him. “Yeah, it’s quiet. No walkers, no living. Nice for once.”

“Bet no one’d hear ya moaning if we fucked in here. Ya wouldn’t hafta be quiet like normal.”

Arching an eyebrow at him you waved a finger around the interior of the car. “Are you suggesting we get it on in the car?”

His broad shoulders bounced. “Sure, why not? Gonna be late when we get back ta the prison anyway, prolly be too tired then.” He smirked at you. “Like I said, ya can moan all ya want ta. No one out here ta hear ya.”

“You just want to hear me moan your name.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely a bonus.”

It took all of two seconds for you both to come to the same conclusion and undo your pants. He pushed his down over his hips, and you got yours off one leg. Just in case, you didn’t want to be caught completely naked. Merle slid to your side of the car and under you so you could straddle him over the bench seat. He was grinning at you, his blue eyes full of lust, as he grabbed his cock and held it while you sunk down on him.

Throwing your head back you moaned as he grabbed your hips and pulled you hard into him. Your knees kept sliding with each of his thrusts and you couldn’t get into a good position to rock your hips the way you wanted. Merle’s foot slid over the floor mat when he tried to get better leverage to fuck up into you hard and deep like he wanted. It was almost a comedy of errors, but Merle finally found the leverage he wanted, and you snugged your knees up to his hips.

Sitting over him the way you were gave you great friction on your clit and it wasn’t long before you were moaning his name, long and loud, and he had his teeth gritted as he thrust harder and faster. When he felt your pussy fluttering and spasming around him he lost it.

“Fuck!” His grip on your hips tightened until you were sure you’d have bruises and you felt his cock pulsing his cum deep inside you.

Both of you were breathing heavy and laughing as you sat there, together, while your bodies came down from your orgasmic highs.

“Car sex looked so much easier in the movies.” You whispered into his mouth as you kissed him.

“Yeah, but it felt fuckin’ great. And shit Darlin’ yer fuckin’ loud.”

That just made you laugh harder and you felt him getting hard all over again inside of you.


	15. Beautiful

“C'mere sugar,” Merle said to you, patting his knee.

“I am not sitting on your knee Merle, I’m too heavy,” you told him and continued on to the kitchen where you saw dinner still had 20 minutes in the oven.

“Sugar, you ain’t fat, and I ain’t delicate,” he called to you. When you turned around you saw his bright blue eyes were focused on you and scanning your curves. He patted his knee again, “Now c'mere.”

Rolling your eyes with an amused smile you saw him grin when you sauntered his way. Sitting down lightly on his thigh you looked down at your boyfriend who for all his surly disposition was the sweetest man you knew. His arms reached out to pull you down into his chest and tuck your head under his chin.

“That’s better,” he murmured against your ear and reached a hand down to pull your legs up onto his lap so you were completely cuddled into him in the recliner he was sitting in.

His muscular arms wrapped around you and you sighed as you relaxed into him while his hands stroked your back, the curve of your hip and thigh, and the sides of your arms. You felt his lips press a kiss to the crown of your head and you smiled. Merle was the most affectionate boyfriend you’d ever had, he was always touching or kissing you, and when it came to sex…Wooboy…He was damn good and he WORSHIPPED all of your curves. But it was the quiet, affectionate moments when he just wrapped himself around you and held you close that you loved the most.

“Sugar, have I told you today how beautiful you are?” He asked while one hand tilted your head back so you could look in his eyes.

Smiling up at the twinkle in those blue eyes you loved, you admired the scruff along the strong lines of his jaw, and nodded. He had. Along with reminding you that he loved the fact that he didn’t feel like he was going to break you if he wanted to fuck you hard. While he was in fact doing just that and grabbing your hips while you rode him into mutual oblivion.

His lips covered yours in a sweet kiss that reminded you just how very much he loved you, “Well, I’m tellin’ you again. You’re the most beautiful woman I ever met.”

You kissed him back and when the timer for the oven went off you got up to pull the lasagne you’d made out of the oven. As you readied everything for dinner you noted out of the corner of your eye that Merle watched everything you did with a look of pure adoration.


	16. Back Seat of a Station Wagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For request from Tumblr for a curvy girl reader who never learned how to drive and Merle teaches her.
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

“Come on sugar tits, it’s easy, I promise,” Merle told you as you slunk your way into the drivers seat with a sullen look.

If it weren’t for the fact that you and Merle had been together for the last six months you’d have smacked him for calling you sugar tits but it had become a term of endearment. You’d been so self-conscious about your fuller figure compared to other women you’d seen him hit on that you’d only bared your tits for him the first time you had sex. He started calling you sugar tits after that because as he explained, you had the sweetest tits he’d ever seen or tasted. It only took him calling you Honey Puss once in the privacy of your cell for you to finally get completely naked for him if he promised never to call you that in public. Merle absolutely loved your fuller figure and he made sure you knew that.

You sat in the driver’s seat, staring at the steering wheel in front of you, images of your father and ex-husband yelling at you running through your head. Merle hadn’t closed the car door yet and stood there, hovering in the doorway, with one arm over the top post of the door and the other on the roof.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked gently. Merle wasn’t prone to gentleness, but he could certainly be very much so with you when you were alone.

“I just have really bad memories of trying to learn to drive Merle,” your eyes lifted to his, and you saw nothing but tenderness in the depths of his blue eyes. Not anger, not disgust, not ridicule. “My father told me fat girls were too stupid to learn to drive, and my ex-husband said fat women just needed to stay home in the kitchen where they can’t be seen.”

Merle sighed and dropped to his haunches next to you and took your left hand in his, “Sweetheart, I’m neither of them, and yer not fat. You’re beautiful. I love gripping yer…”

“Merle! Now’s not the time!” You squeaked at him.

He just chuckled at you with a wicked smile, “Come on, it’ll be fun, and I can show ya what I wanna grip when we’re done.”

You chewed your bottom lip and finally pulled yourself the rest of the way into the car. Merle grinned at you when he closed the door and got into the passenger seat. Surprisingly, a few hours later you were actually driving around the field in the back of the prison without too much trouble. When the sun was low on the horizon Merle decided you should call it quits and pick up practice the next day. His left arm was draped over the back of your seat when he grinned at you with a wicked glint in his blue eyes.

You rolled your eyes his way and dropped your chin to your chest, “I know that look Merle. What are you thinking?”

“Ever done it in the back seat of a station wagon?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

An hour later you walked into the kitchen where Carol handed you and Merle the plates of dinner she’d held aside. She called to you before you could leave the kitchen and when you turned to look at her she was grinning and dropping her eyes to the dishes she was washing.

“Your shirt’s on inside out,” she told you.

Your face flamed to your ears and you booked it out of the kitchen to the light sound of her laughter.


	17. Garden Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Stop teasing me so much…”, “Bend over.”, & “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”
> 
> WARNINGS: sex in a semi-public place

You were outside around the back side of the prison where you had started an herb garden. It wasn’t much of an herb garden, there was really only parsley, rosemary, and thyme but the few fresh herbs made a difference. Flicking your eyes up you looked over to where Merle worked. He was using a hoe to turn over the soil in another area so you could plant some vegetables. When he caught you looking at him he lifted the hem of his wife beater to wipe his forehead leaving perfect abdominal lines and his belly fuzz below his navel bare to your eyes.

Rolling your eyes you dropped back on your amply padded ass and looked up to see he had the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, “Damnit Merle. Stop teasing me so much…”

“Ah come on now Sugar, I’m just havin’ a bit of fun,” he said and lifted the hem again to rub at the middle of his chest with a grin on that rugged too handsome face of his.

Your eyes drifted back to that perfect abdomen then down to your fuller thighs and too much belly. At least you were fairly certain he’d like your big tits. Shaking your head you sighed in frustration and stood up, “Just stop it Merle. We both know you’re not at all interested in me.”

You’d only taken a few steps before you felt his hand on your upper left arm. His grip was gentle but firm which was surprising. He pulled you around to face him and his blue eyes were narrowed in irritation, “Why d’you say that Sugar?”

He didn’t let you go and stood there in front of you waiting for an answer. For the second time you rolled your eyes and looked everywhere but at him, “Merle, guys like you don’t go for the plus sized girl who isn’t perfect.”

Merle studied you for a long time before he reached his prosthetic around your back and pulled you into him. You were so close the only thing separating you were your clothes and you could feel his erection pressing into your belly. He leaned down to your ear and put his hand under your shirt on the skin just above the waistband of your jeans sitting on your hips. His breath tickled your ear when he spoke and he pushed his erection into your soft belly a little more, “Does that feel like I ain’t interested Darlin’?”

It had been a long time since a man had touched you in any intimate way and you felt a rush of wet heat between your legs while your pussy clenched. “No,” you whimpered.

His hand slid up your side until he reached your breast which he cupped over your bra. “You want ole Merle?” Merle’s tongue ran over the outside of your earlobe and his teeth just barely nipped it.

“Ye…yes Merle,” you stammered while his fingers found their way into the other side of your bra and rolled your nipple between them making you gasp softly.

He straightened and looked around until his eyes caught sight of the small shack that some of the gardening and other tools were kept in. Pulling his hand from your breast he grabbed your hand and led you over to the shack. Once inside he went immediately to undoing your pants and pulling them and your panties down around your hips with his left hand before he turned your around to face the wooden counter against the wall.

“Bend over.”His breath tickled the sensitive skin at the back of your neck and you heard his zipper.

When you bent over the counter and turned your head to glance back at him he was staring down at your ass with hooded eyes and his tongue sticking out from between his pursed lips. It was that look alone that made you realize he really did want you and this wasn’t some joke. Suddenly you felt his fingers on your pussy lips, lightly probing your wetness there until they found your entrance and he slid one long finger inside of you.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”His voice was more gravelly than normal and he hooked his finger as he slid it out of you making you moan quietly as you tried to respond.

“God Merle, ye…essssssssss,” you hissed.

He positioned himself behind you and bent his knees slightly, “Yer soakin’ wet, if we weren’t out here I’d still eat yer pussy ‘fore I was inside of you. I ain’t exactly small.”

“I always knew you had a big head,” you said with a smile and leaned your head back against his shoulder. When you did you caught him with a genuine smile on his face as he looked at you then kissed the side of your lips as you felt his cock head at your entrance.

He slid inside of you excruciatingly slow and gave your body time to adjust before he started to thrust up into you bumping your cervix with each thrust of his hips. Merle grunted as his hips moved and you felt his right forearm rest against your abdomen while his left hand slid up your chest to rest at the bottom part of your neck. Not choking you but it definitely gave you the impression he was letting you know he was in charge which was fine with you.

As much as you both wanted to take your time you really couldn’t since anyone could walk into the shack on you. You got the distinct impression Merle would not be happy about someone else seeing you like this. His hand moved down to your pussy where he started to finger your clit and you quickly felt your pussy start to flutter around him. Your hands gripped the wooden counter until your knuckles were white. It had been so long that your orgasm surprised you and you literally saw stars as you threw your head back onto his shoulder and your pussy clenched down around his thrusting cock almost painfully. His own body tensed and he thrust up into you one last time then dropped his head to your shoulder with a growl while his cock pulsed inside of you. Both of you were breathing heavily and Merle was still lightly rubbing your clit while both your bodies relaxed.

He put his lips next to your ear, “Yer perfect far as I’m concerned Sugar. I wanted ta get in that pussy since I first saw you. And I like you. Yer smart, sweet, and you don’t take my shit. Unless you got an objection, far as I’m concerned, yer mine now.”

“No objection Merle.”

“Good,” he slid out of you and stepped back then you felt him pull your panties and jeans back up as best he could one-handed. “We’re gonna finish our work, eat dinner, and yer sleeping in my cell tonight. ‘Cept we ain’t gettin’ much sleep.”

You straightened your panties and buttoned your jeans backup as you turned to face him. His blue eyes were intense on yours and you realized Merle was very serious. Nodding you smiled at him and stepped closer to stand up on your toes to give him a kiss. His hand reached up to grasp you behind the neck and he deepened the kiss. When your lips separated he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on yours. Somehow you knew, in the worst of times, you had found your person. He wasn’t exactly what you expected. Merle Dixon was better.


	18. You're Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tumblr request for curvy girl reader where Merle survives and thinks she's dead, then when he gets back to the prison realizes she is alive.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Somehow, he’d done it. He killed the Governor and the rest of his men along with the walkers in the area so that his brother and the people at the prison were safe. But you were lost to him and he didn’t know if he could go on. Daryl found him, leaning against the side of the barn the Governor had used to meet with Rick, holding his pistol in his hand. One bullet in it trying to decide if he should use it or go back and find a way to continue without you. The Governor was supposed to bring you with him to exchange you for Michonne. Merle hadn’t brought Michonne, having let her go on the way, but the Governor had told him it wouldn’t have mattered anyway because you were already dead. That was all it took for Merle to go berserk.

Daryl convinced him to go back to the prison with him but all he could think about was you as he drove the car in silence following behind Daryl who rode his motorcycle. Tears streaming unchecked down his face. Images flashing in his head of you. The curve of your hip that fit his hand perfectly. Your full breasts that bounced when you rode him. How he never felt like he was going to break you in half when he was little rough. The feeling of your thighs gripping him when you rode behind him on his motorcycle. When he held you against him he knew you were there and weren’t slipping away. He liked that. Needed that. And now you were gone. Life was never going to be the same without you by his side.

When they got to the prison and Merle told Rick what happened he expressed his gratitude and apologized for putting him in the position of ‘being the bad guy.’ Rick’s words. Michonne had made it back safely. Merle was glad for that. They might have had their differences but he really didn’t wish her any harm. Carol smiled and gave him a hug when she saw Daryl walk in with him. He halfheartedly patted her back and just nodded when she handed him some clean clothes and told him to go shower and change before getting some rest.

After doing as Carol instructed he made his way back to your shared cell, his now. All he wanted to do was find something, anything that still smelled like you so he could at least try to feel like you were still with him. The silly floral sheet you’d hung across the cell doorway was still there and he just stared at it, remembering how he’d scoffed at the floral designs all over it when you’d hung it up. You’d just clicked your tongue at him saying that he could live with one little bit of girly decoration. When he finally pushed the sheet aside and walked in, letting it fall back into place behind him, he had to rub his eyes at what he saw lying on his bunk.

“Shit Rick’s got must be catchin’,” he swore under this breath and reached out thinking his hand was just going to go right through the hallucination.

It didn’t. His hand landed on the very warm flesh of your hip and when you felt his hand your eyes fluttered open to find him sitting on the very edge of the bunk staring at you open mouthed.

“Merle!” You cried and sat up quickly throwing your arms around him.

He was in an utter state of shock that you were in fact still alive and pulled you away from him to look in your eyes, “Sugar, I thought you were dead.”

You shook your head. He saws tears running down your cheeks and felt his eyes water down too. “No, Milton figured out what the Governor had planned and was able to let me go. I walked back here through the forest. Daryl had just left to find you when I got here.”

Merle stared at you without saying anything for a long time while he ran his hands over every inch of your body trying to reassure himself you were in fact real. He needed to be inside of you, to feel you around him, to completely reassure himself this wasn’t just some really bad meth trip coming back from his past to bite him in the ass. You seemed to understand what he needed because you helped him remove your clothes and his and lay back when he moved to cover you. When he sank inside of your tight wet heat he closed his eyes for a minute while he adjusted to the fact that you were in fact there underneath of him, your legs around his waist, your body cushioning and accepting him. He made love to you slowly, cherishing every single curve, catching every moan and sigh that fell from your lips with his own. When you fell over the edge and your body spasmed around him he fell with you and thanked a God he wasn’t even sure he believed in anymore that at least for one day his prayers had been answered.


	19. Teaching the Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
> 
> WARNINGS: basically all fluff with an allusion to sex

It was 2 in the morning and the sound of rustling under the Christmas tree woke you from a very nice dream about Merle. Snuggling into his side of the bed you smiled and reached a hand out to lay it on his chest. Which wasn’t there. Opening one eye you confirmed he was definitely not in the bed with you. You reached over and put the baby monitor to your ear. It was quiet. There was definitely rustling going on under the Christmas tree though. You could hear ornaments tinkling together.

You got up and padded quietly out of your bedroom. One look into your son’s room told you he wasn’t in his crib. The sight that greeted you when you peeked around the wall to the living room where the tree was made your heart happy though.

Merle was sitting on the floor in his flannel pj bottoms and a wife beater, legs spread wide, with your son in his baby bouncer seat next to him. It looked like he may have been wrapping something by the look of the wrapping paper bits and sparkly bows lying between his legs. He was holding a bottle to your son’s mouth while he reached under the tree and drew out a present. While you watched he held the present to the side of the baby’s face and shook it gently.

“See? That one there’s from yer momma and me. You just gotta pick ‘em up and shake 'em real gentle like in case there’s somethin’ breakable in 'em. Sometimes ya can figure out what’s inside. I don’t recommend tryin’ ta unwrap 'em though. Yer momma likes ta use lots a tape and ya don’t want ripped up wrappin’ paper on presents under the tree cause then she’d know ya was peakin’.” Merle was telling the baby whose hands were opening and closing as he listened to his father’s voice.

Your hand laid over your heart and you smiled with tears in your eyes as he set the bottle down then picked your son up and rested him against his meaty shoulder. Merle’s large hand patted the baby gently on the back and you heard the little burp from where you stood ten feet away.

“That what ya think of yer momma’s breast milk son?” Merle chuckled at the baby. “It’s a little too sweet fer me.”

That made you giggle.

“Ya plan on joinin’ us Darlin’ or ya jus’ gonna stand over there and stare?” Merle asked with a smile turned your way.

“How did you know I was standing here?” You moved into the living room and sat next to Merle as he put the now dozing baby back in his bouncy seat.

His blue eyes were amused as he leaned your way and pressed a kiss to your mouth. “I always know when yer near me Darlin’.”

“Were you really teaching our son how to snoop in his presents?” Your hand reached out and wrapped around Merle’s muscular thigh making the muscle jump. Sexy times had been too infrequent and too short since the doctor had given you the okay for sex again, the little miracle in front of you was a vehement cock blocker.

“Hey, a daddy’s gotta teach his boy all the basics.” Merle grinned and slid your hand a little further up his thigh.

“You’re seriously like a man-child.” With a shake of your head you stood up then reached down to pick up your sleeping son. As you walked away, you turned back to look at Merle. “Are you coming Daddy? Your boy will sleep for at least three hours and his momma sure would like some Daddy time of her own.”

Merle stood up and followed you with a wicked grin.


	20. Chilly Willy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me for this long, but I love you for it.” (I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.)
> 
> Assumes an AU where the Governor was defeated without killing Merle and the group remains at the prison.
> 
> WARNINGS: basically all fluff with an allusion to sex

Your group somehow was able to have a drama free Christmas at the prison. The Governor had been defeated, all of the damage from his assault repaired, and the group was coming around to having Merle around long-term. Well, Merle was also getting used to being part of the group and making amends to the ones he’d hurt in the past. All you cared about was that he was alive and you were together.

He and Daryl had managed to find a decent buck while they were hunting and along with some of the vegetables Carol had preserved you helped her make the group a nice Christmas dinner. Surprisingly, even in the apocolypse, things were found while on runs and given as presents. After everything was cleaned up from dinner and preparations made for breakfast the next day you retired to the cell you shared with Merle. He’d stayed behind to talk to Rick and Daryl about an upcoming supply run so you had a minute to make sure his present was wrapped up in the handkerchief you had found for it. It was a little chilly without him in the bunk so you put on the fleece Chilly Willy pjs Carol had given you and huddled down to wait for him.

When his knife attachment moved the curtain of your cell aside you were rewarded with the smile that went to his eyes reserved only for you. “Penguins Darlin’?”

You looked down at the cloud blue fleece and smirked. “It’s Chilly Willy.”

He shook his head and sat down on the side of the bunk, you could see he had something red in his hand. “I have somethin’ for ya.”

“Wait Merle, mine first.” Reaching under the blanket you pulled the handkerchief wrapped present out and handed it to Merle. “Merry Christmas Merle.”

He held it in his palm for a long time before he finally untied the handkerchief to find an antique compass on a black band that would fit his wrist. His blue eyes lifted to yours.

“So you can always find your way back to me.” Even though he was a tracker and didn’t need the compass to find his way back you hoped he understood the meaning behind it.

He looked down at the compass again and blinked a few times. “I dunno how ya’ve put up with me fer this long, but I love ya for it.” With those words he pressed a kiss to the side of your head and handed you a small red box. “Merry Christmas Darlin’.”

When you opened it there was a stunning diamond solitaire in a silver tension setting staring back at you. Your eyes widened and you felt tears pooling in the corners when you looked at him. “Is this…”

Merle just nodded. “Yeah. Maybe it don’t mean the same thing in the world we live in now, but far as I’m concerned ya wear that ring yer my wife.”

You handed the box back to him and held your left hand out. He simply nodded as he took the ring from the box and reverently slid it on your ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Both of you stared at your hand for a long moment before you turned to him again. “I love you Merle.”

He grinned as he pressed you back into the cot. “I love ya too, little wifey. Now let’s see if we can warm Willy up.”

“You don’t mean the penguin do you?” You asked as the bottoms of your Chilly Willy pjs whisked to the floor of the cell.

“Nope.” The top quickly followed.


	21. Time To Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You can cut me, bruise me, and skin me alive, but you will not take her from me.“ Reader says about Merle.
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match the request. This is AU where Merle survives the Governor.
> 
> WARNINGS: Death of a major antagonist, blood and gore

After realizing where Merle had gone you and Daryl took off on his motorcycle to either stop Merle or help him. You weren’t sure which it would be until you got to the meeting site and found the Governor’s men lurking outside the building. The two of you split up and took them out quickly and quietly before you snuck inside the building to find Merle and the Governor fighting each other.

Daryl raised his crossbow at the Governor as you raised your pistol; both aimed at his head.

“Get off of him Governor.” Your words came out in a growl and the man hesitated with his fist in the air as he straddled Merle’s chest.

“Oh sweetheart, do you really want a washed up old redneck like him?” The man’s fist came down onto Merle’s nose and you launched yourself onto his back screaming like a banshee in his ear and pushing your fingers into his one good eye. The man went wild and tried to throw you off him causing you to drop your gun next to Merle in the process. When the Governor reached back to grab your hair and pull you over him he threw you onto the floor and put a knee into your chest. Merle stood up with your pistol in his hand just as the man over you was putting his hands around your throat. “Sweetheart, you’re going to pay for that.”

Your lip curled over your teeth and you spit at him. “You can cut me, bruise me, and skin me alive, but you will not take him from me.”

The sound of a gun cocking made the Governor’s eyes widen.

You jerked your head to the side right as the gunshot sounded and you were splattered with blood and gore. The entirety of the Governor’s weight dropped onto you and you lifted your hands to push him off. Merle and Daryl hurried to help you and Merle’s hand reached down to pull you up into his arms where he buried his nose in the bend of your neck and shoulder.

It took a minute for you to catch your breath and recognize that the war with the Governor was in effect, over. When you did you pounded on Merle’s chest with one of your fists. “What were you thinking Merle? You could have died!”

He sighed and stepped back slightly so he could look into your eyes. “Darlin’ I was thinkin’ I needed ta find a way ta keep you and my ‘lil brother safe and this was the only way I could think ta do it.”

Nothing came out of your mouth. You wanted so much to be mad at him, to yell at him, but you couldn’t. He was alive and your group was safe at the prison for the time being. “Don’t ever do something like this again Merle.” Your hands grasped the lapels of his shirt and you looked at his chest instead of in his eyes. “I love you, I can’t lose you again.”

“I love ya too.”

Your eyes lifted to his in surprise, he’d never actually returned the words before. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

He smiled and used the side of his hand to wipe some of the blood and gore off your cheek then gave you a kiss. His lips remained on yours as he spoke. “I got time now ta get better at it.”


	22. No Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t want pity.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

You sat watching Merle in the cell he was locked up in from the table not far away. It had been months since you’d seen him, you’d mourned him after thinking he was dead. Rick had suffered your outbursts of anger for months, even stood still when you felt the need to hammer him with your fists. Daryl had helped you dig a grave in the prison yard where you could go to talk to Merle. As much of an ass as Merle was, you loved him, and he had a softer side that only you saw.

He must have felt your eyes burning into him because he sat up on his bunk and looked your way. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t want pity.”

Your eyes narrowed on his and you snarled at him. “What the fuck would even make you think I pity you?”

“That look in yer eyes, I know that look.” Merle shook his head as he muttered and held his prosthetic up for you to see. “I ain’t exactly a whole man no more.”

Tilting your head back you blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling on your cheeks and you snickered. “What makes you think you were a whole man before Merle?”

“Ya never complained.”

Hopping off the table the heels of your boots sounded on the floor as you walked over to his cell. “That’s not all a relationship is Merle. It’s not just about sex. I thought you cared about me, wanted to be with me.” Your hands gripped the bars in front of you. “I mourned you Merle, even had Daryl help me dig a grave…”

He looked amused by that. “What the hell’d ya put in it?”

“Your hand…”

Merle’s eyes narrowed and he looked pissed as he smacked his prosthetic down on his bunk. “God damnit, what the fuck ya do that for?”

“I missed you Merle, I wanted someplace I could go that you were still there. Someplace I could talk to you.” Your eyes dropped to the floor as you continued. “Did you even care Merle? Did you even miss me? Want to try to find me and come back to me?”

“’Course I did. Once I was healin’ that was all I could think about. Then the Governor started talkin’ in my ear, made me realize you wouldn’t want a broken man like me and if ya took me back it would just be some kinda pity fuck. I don’t want pity damnit.”

“Merle I never pitied you before, I’m not going to start now. Why would you even listen to a man who knows nothing about me or us? That’s just more of the bullshit your father put in your head. None of that has anything to do with me and how I feel about you.”

Merle stood up and moved over to where you stood with your hands still on the bars. “Feel?”

Your eyes lifted to his and you nodded. “I still love you Merle, even if I’m mad at you that hasn’t changed.”

He rested his prosthetic on one of the bars in front of you and put his hand through them to cup your face. “Darlin’ my feelins ain’t changed either. I’m…” Merle hesitated and pressed his lips into his teeth before continuing. “I’m sorry if I hurt ya.”

You just nodded and pressed your forehead into the bars in front of you as you cried. Merle leaned his forehead to the bars as well and used his thumb to wipe away what tears he could.


	23. Not Theresa Haggard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Was I really that drunk?”
> 
> WARNINGS: there is mention of drunken sex which would technically be dub con, also unprotected consensual sex

You woke up in a motel room you didn’t recognize with a headache and cottonmouth. As you stretched your legs under the covers you realized you were naked and the insides of your thighs were sticky. A warm male body lay next to you and you turned onto your side to face his back. It was broad and covered in ropey scars. The only thing you really remembered were blue eyes and a raspy voice that definitely made you wet.

The man next to you stretched and turned over to face you with a grin. When he opened his eyes you definitely recognized them. “Mornin’ Sugar.” And that was the same voice.

“Good morning.” You wracked your brain for his name, Merle Haggard was stuck in your head for some reason. Vague memories of daring him to fuck you until you couldn’t remember your own name were swirling in your brain as you got up to use the bathroom. If the ache between your legs was any indication he probably did make you forget your name. After taking care of your full bladder and rinsing your mouth you went back out into the room. The clock beside the bed read just before six in the morning.

The man, Merle you were sure now, had his head propped up on his hand and was looking you up and down.

“Did I dare you to fuck me until I forgot my name?”

He grinned. “Sure did.”

“Was I really that drunk?”

One meaty shoulder lifted in response. “Pretty sure we both were.”

Your clit was tingling from the way he was looking at you as you crawled back into the bed. “Did you make me forget my name?”

“I dunno Sugar, you tell me. What’s yer name?”

“Well, it’s not Theresa Haggard.”

Merle gave you a funny look.

“Merle Haggard’s widow. Your name is Merle right?”

“Yeah.”                        

“I think you might need to fuck me some more.”

“That right?” He’d kept his hands to himself until you said that. Thick fingers found their way to your pussy to see how wet you were.

You bit your bottom lip as he brushed your clit. “Yes.”

Merle growled and moved over top of you, bracing his weight on his elbows his thick cock slid inside you easily. He set a rough pace that had you throwing your head back and moaning in no time. When he came it was with a long low grunt and he stilled inside of you while you both caught your breath. “Forget your name yet?”

“Keep fucking me like that and you can call me whatever you want.”

He grinned and pulled out of you to roll you over onto your stomach. “Darlin’, I can do a helluva lot better’n that.”


	24. Real Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The baby is coming…Right now!”
> 
> This drabble is essentially the result of the drabble immediately prior to this one NOT THERESA HAGGARD.
> 
> WARNINGS: vague mentions of childbirth

“I cannot believe we’re having a whiteout right now.” You paced the living room of the small house you now shared with Merle; one hand pressed to the small of your back, the other pressed over your abdomen.

Merle held his cell phone to his ear as he paced on the other side of the room and spoke to the 911 operator. “I know it’s snowin’ lady! I can see that out my window.”

A little over nine months ago you were virtual strangers. Now you were on the cusp of being parents and you were absolutely terrified. While Merle wasn’t your ideal partner he’d surprised you. The man had stepped up to be there for you throughout your entire pregnancy and vowed even if you ultimately didn’t want him he was going to be part of your daughter’s life. What was even more surprising was you found yourself falling for him as a result.

Your labor had started less than an hour ago but the baby had already dropped and by the way the contractions felt you really didn’t think anyone would make it to you before she came. You paused your pacing and lifted wide eyes to Merle’s as you felt a gush of fluids soak your leggings. “The baby is coming…Right now!”

His blue eyes widened and he walked quickly over to you and held your hand while you breathed through the pain of the hard contraction.

“I feel like I need to push.”

“Ya hear that?” He snapped at the 911 operator. “She needs ta push…What?…Wha’d’ya mean let her?” He helped you over to the couch where you held onto the back of it while he rushed around collecting whatever the 911 operator was telling him to and cussing the entire time.

When he had everything; he helped you lie down on the blanket he laid on the floor and set his cell phone aside while he helped you take your leggings off. You could hear the operator giving him instructions as you breathed. He kneeled between your legs and you saw his eyes widen in surprise.

“There’s a lotta hair.”

“Merle! Damnit, now’s not the time to pick at me for my hairy bush as you call it! It’s not like you haven’t seen it already.”

He actually had the audacity to chuckle. “Not you Darlin’, the baby. I can see her head, she’s gotta lotta hair.”

You started to laugh hysterically and bared down as best you could while gripping Merle’s hand. He used his other to guide your daughter as you pushed. After what felt like hours the pressure eased and you heard a baby’s cry. Merle let go of your hand to follow the 911 operator’s instructions. When he hung up he lifted a blanket wrapped bundle and came over to sit behind your back while you held your daughter. 

Merle had been right, she had a full head of hair. Everything about her was perfect.

“Thank you, Merle.”

He chuckled. “Fer what? Forgettin’ the condom and getting’ ya pregnant?”

You leaned your head back against his broad chest. Things might not have been ideal, but you loved your little girl and were certainly falling in love with her Daddy. “That, and manning up and not running away.”

Warm lips pressed against the side of your head and he rested a hand over your daughter’s belly. “I’m a lotta things Darlin’, not all of ‘em good, but I always swore if I became a father I’d be a real Daddy.”

That warmed your heart more than anything else he’d said or done. “You’re doing good Merle.”


	25. Once Is Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.” & “Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”
> 
> Italics are readers thoughts.
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing, fingering, and sex in a public place

Merle was laughing with Rick and Daryl across the pool table from where you stood with Carol and Michonne. The man was too handsome for his own good and that black button down over the white wife beater was your kryptonite. He looked your way and smiled. It was that sweet adorable smile that made your heart melt for him.

When he started walking toward you the swagger in his step set your panties on fire.  _Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?_

 _“_ See somethin’ ya like Darlin’?” Merle leaned back against the pool table and looked you over while he stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

Your heart was hammering in your chest and all you could think about was how hot it suddenly was.  _I need to go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face to cool off, he’s not supposed to be doing this to me in public._  “You’re making me hot.”

His chuckle rumbled low in his chest. “That so?”

Stepping closer to him you almost moaned when his scent, leather and mint, hit your nose.  _Why does he have to smell so damn good?_  “God Merle, you have to stop.”

He grabbed one of your hands and laid it flat on his chest over his heart. The look on his face was smoldering. ”I ain’t done nothin’ Darlin’.”

“Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.” Your voice was barely above a whisper and just shy of a whine which made his grin widen. _How do you always manage to get me so wet and ready for you in seconds when you’re not even trying?_

Merle dipped his head until his lips were just brushing your ear when he spoke. “Are yer panties wet?”

“What do you think?”  _It feels like I could soak you for days at this point._

 _“_ I think ya need ta meet me back by the bathrooms.”

He moved away from you then and swaggered down the hall away from the pool tables and small crowd. Your friends and his brother weren’t paying any attention to either of you so after a few minutes you followed him. The hall was dark and you almost stumbled when a strong arm reached out and grabbed you around the waist. Merle pulled you into the private bathroom with him and locked the door.

His tongue was in your mouth and sliding over yours at the same time his hands were pulling your skirt up over your hips. Your hands frantically worked to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans before he spun you around and bent you over. A low moan escaped your throat as two of his thick fingers found your soaked pussy lips then slid easily into you. Grabbing onto the sink, you used it to steady yourself while he finger fucked you until your thighs started to quiver and he pulled his fingers back.

You heard him behind you sucking on his fingers and smacking his lips. “Mmmm mmmm, Darlin’ ya taste sweet as pie.”

“Merle, stop teasing me and fuck me already.”

“Ya want Merle’s big ole cock in yer pussy?”

 _Cocky bastard._  Your chest heaved with the need to cum and your pussy ached at the loss of his fingers. Just the mere thought of his cock sent shivers down your spine and right into your clit. “YES Merle. PLEASE…”

One of his hands pulled your panties aside and you felt his cock rub between your ass cheeks before he rubbed the head over your soaked lips teasing your entrance with it. His other hand gripped your hip and he thrust his cock up to bury himself balls deep inside of you making you cry out. The rhythm he set was hard and fast, and each thrust of his hips bounced his cockhead against your cervix and rubbed your g spot just right. It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar tingling blooming in your pussy lips making you whimper. He moved the hand from your hip to your clit to rub circles over it until you clenched hard around his cock. You heard him cuss and his hand went back to grip your hip as his rhythm faltered and his thrusts became erratic. Merle grunted and with one last hard thrust he pushed you up on your toes as he came in long hot spurts inside of you.

You felt him press a kiss between your shoulder blades before pulling out of you. He grabbed for some paper towels to clean himself up while your legs shook and you stayed where you were until you were sure you were steady on your feet. After cleaning up and righting your clothes again you pushed up on the balls of your feet to give him a kiss.

“That was good Merle but you’re fucking me properly when we get home.”  _Once is just never enough with you Merle Dixon._

 _T_ hat devil’s grin overtook his mouth and his blue eyes glinted as you unlocked the bathroom door. “Yes ma’am.”


	26. Manhandled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Put me down!” & “Oh, are you ticklish?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It was long past when you should have been working outside. You’d been trying diligently for several days to turn over the soil in the prison yard that had been designated for a vegetable garden so you could get the seeds planted. Up before the sun and not going in until well after it set, only breaking when Carol brought you food and essentially forced you to eat. Merle had been especially surly of late, he and Rick weren’t seeing eye to eye again, so you were admittedly avoiding him until he was snoring in your shared bunk.

After the forth day of this Merle apparently had enough and came out to stand at the edge of the garden while you planted the last of your seeds. Brushing your hands off on your pants you look up into his deep blue eyes. He looked tired, and he definitely needed a shower. For that matter so did you.

“Think it’s time ta come in Darlin’.”

“No, I’ll be done in another hour or so.” You shifted your hips and stretched your back out.

“It weren’t a question.” He’d crossed his arms over his chest, which made his biceps bulge under his hands, and was giving you a stern look.

With a huff you bent to the soil again and went back to what you were doing. You heard Merle growl and suddenly you were lifted up in the air and being tossed over Merle’s broad shoulder. While the view was certainly nice, Merle did have an ass that would make any woman swoon after all, you started beating your fists on his back. “Put me down!”

“Told ya it weren’t a question Darlin’. Ya been out here every day before dawn til after dusk without any kinda break. Ya need a shower, food, and bed.”

“Merle Dixon! I don’t need you to tell me what I need to do. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Really?” His big hand swatted your ass. “Then start doin’ it why don’t ya? Ya had a headache for two days cause yer out in the sun too much without anythin’ protectin’ yer head. Yer barely eatin’ and yer not sleepin’.” His fingers gripped your waist to stop your wiggling and you squealed. “Oh, are ya ticklish?”

“No!”

He did it again and you squealed some more.

“Sounds like ya are.” He kept right on tickling you and making you squeal all the way in to the prison showers where he finally set you on your feet.

Huffing again you fisted your hands on your hips and glared at him. “Stop manhandling me Merle.”

“Stop actin’ like an irresponsible little girl.”

You started to retort and then realized he was actually right and he was only trying to make sure you took care of yourself. Sighing deeply your wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. “Go get our clean clothes Merle, I’ll get the shower warmed up.”

“Now yer talkin’ some sense.” He swatted your ass again and headed to get your clothes.


	27. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “They’re going to love you.”, “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”, & "You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The landscape whizzed by the passenger window and you smiled under your hand. Merle was nervous and when he was nervous he had even more of a lead foot than normal. Lynyrd Skynyrd played on the radio which was uncharacteristically turned down low. He wore a black button down over a white t-shirt and black jeans and if it weren’t for your destination you would have ripped those clothes off of him already. You were finally going home for a visit and taking Merle home with you to meet your parents.

Merle’s thumbs were tap tapping on the steering wheel and his left leg was bouncing.

Your hand reached out to grasp his shoulder and you smiled when he flicked his blue eyes your way. “Merle, calm down. They’re going to love you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Darlin’ I been called a lotta things but the kinda guy ya take home ta meet the parents ain’t one of those things.”

“Stop it Merle. My parents know you’re rough around the edges, my dad is himself. All they care about is that you treat me right.”

His eyes flicked to yours again then back to the road and he was quiet a minute. “Yer different. Never wanted somethin’ long term with a woman til I met ya.”

“That’s usually the way it works when you meet the person you’re meant to spend your life with.” You watched him jut his chin out and pull his bottom lip over his teeth. "You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me. Don’t you forget that.”

A mischievous smile played about his mouth at your words. “Darlin’ ya just like my big muscles.” He brought his right arm up and made a fist as he turned his hand in then out.

Even though you rolled your eyes at his antics you couldn’t help but reach a hand out to grip his bicep. It was rock hard and bulging. He knew how much his arms turned you on. “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”

Merle chuckled then and dropped his arm but grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours in the process. “Let’s just hope yer daddy don’t shoot me before the weekend’s over.”

“Trust me, he won’t.”

They wound up loving Merle. He was charming and personable when he wanted to be and those blue eyes of his were hypnotizing. Within an hour he had your mother in love and your father offering him a glass of his stash of super-secret good scotch. By the end of the weekend both your father and mother had given you their blessing to marry the man if he asked.


	28. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The kids, they ambushed me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: minor allusion to smut

Merle Dixon was an asshole but he had been your asshole off and on for as long as you could remember. Long enough for you to have three kids by the man, the oldest of which was now seven, and your relationship was currently off again. Normally the kids would be in daycare while you were at work but your seven-year-old daughter, Kayla, had the flu and of course that meant the other two were potential walking germ spreaders. So you’d called Merle to come and care for them for the day since he made his own hours at the garage he ran with Daryl. He’d been more than happy to oblige, thinking caring for your shared brood would entice you back into bed with him. You were still mad at him, but for what you couldn’t even remember anymore.

After an excruciatingly long 12-hour-shift you came home to a dark and quiet house and worried that your children hadn’t survived the day with their father. When you walked in the door you found Merle sitting on the couch, feet up on your coffee table, your flu ridden Kayla curled up under his arm tucked into a blanket. Your five-year-old son. Merle Jr, was coloring on the floor, and your three-year-old daughter, Abigail, was under Merle’s other arm raptly watching the TV in front of them. Fr _ozen w_ as playing on the TV with the volume down low, it was Kayla and Abigail’s favorite movie.

Merle’s eyes met yours and he grimaced. “The kids, they ambushed me. They had me chasin’ them all day and been watchin’ this same movie all day long!”

You couldn’t help but giggle, you’d been through that already once this week. Fr _ozenwa_ s definitely on your ‘watched this movie way too much’ list by that point. “Have they eaten dinner yet?”

He shook his head and lifted his arm from around Abigail then shifted Kayla to lay down on the couch so he could stand up to stretch and follow you into the kitchen. “How do ya do this everyday?”

Oh, that’s right, you thought to yourself. That’s why you were mad at him. He took you for granted. “I’m their mother Merle. It’d be easier if I had help but as it stands it’s just me, so I manage.”

Merle stood there with his hands on the kitchen island while you looked in the freezer to try to figure out what to make the kids for dinner as well as feed yourself and Merle. “What’re ya doin’ Darlin’?”

“The kids need to eat and so do we.” You looked at him like he was crazy.

He pulled you away from the freezer and closed it. “Let me go pick up some chicken and fixins.”

As much as you hated feeding your kids fast food you were exhausted, he looked to be too, and not having to cook sounded wonderful. You nodded, and when he tried pulling you into his arms you didn’t resist. After all of you were fed and the kids were tucked in their beds you also didn’t resist when Merle pulled you into the bathroom to take a shower with him. Maybe the kids ambushing their father was a good thing you thought as he worked your body until you were more relaxed than you felt in ages.


	29. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”
> 
> WARNINGS: talk about sex

A familiar presence heaved onto the bleacher seat next to you. Turning your head from the field where your 13-year-old son was playing soccer you looked over to find Merle there. He was wearing your favorite black button down and wife beater with his khaki pants. It looked like he might have just come from the garage where he worked with his brother.

“How’s he doin’?” Merle was watching your son kicking the ball up the field with a small smile playing about his mouth.

“He’s scored the only points.”

The smile widened and he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet. Your eyes flicked over to his hand while he was pulling something from it and you noticed an old picture of the two of you. One from back before you got pregnant and things started to fall apart. Reaching your hand over his leg you pressed a finger down onto the plastic covering it. “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”

His blue eyes flicked to yours while he pulled some money out of the wallet then put it back in his pocket. “Course I do. Ain’t ever loved another woman.” He handed you the money.

“Merle I’ve told you I’m not taking money for sex.” You stage whispered while you watched one of the moms a few rows down from you who was eavesdropping. Her mouth formed an ‘O’.

Merle snickered and leaned into you. “Ain’t never needed ta pay ya fer it. That’s fer Juniors cleats. He said he needed new ones last weekend.”

Nodding your head you folded the money and tucked it into the bag at your feet. Child support from Merle had been hit or miss while your son was young. The drugs and his addiction were what drove you apart. You had to give him credit though. He’d been trying harder the last few years to do his part and be around for your son’s milestones. “Thank you. That really helps.”

He nodded and his eyes flicked toward you again before moving back to your son on the field.

You were quiet a minute before resting your forearm over his thigh. Merle Dixon really was the only man you’d ever loved but you just weren’t sure things could work out. “You know we’re not good together right?”

His fingers laced with yours and he pulled you into him when he looked at you. “Not true Darlin’. We’re good together. I just wasn’t good to ya. Things’d be different now though.”

You felt the familiar heat between your legs at his look. Would things be different? You wanted to believe him but there was a reason you weren’t together. Sighing you leaned into him slightly. God, you’d forgotten how good he felt. “Come over for dinner tonight and we’ll talk after he’s in bed.”

Merle chuckled and you felt the rumbles from his chest through your shoulder and arm. “We gonna talk? Or we gonna  _talk_ _?”_  He waggled his eyebrows at his last words.

“Definitely the first.” You rolled your eyes and watched the field for a few minutes. “Maybe the second.”

“Ya gonna make me wrap it?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

He sighed. “Okay Darlin’, I’ll stop on the way over fer rubbers.”

Both of you laughed when the mom who had been eavedropping turned beet red and jumped up to move away from the two of you.


	30. Are You Breathing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “The baby is coming…Right now!” & “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Merle went to work. You weren’t sure why that made you mad but it did. When you woke up with pain in your lower back and Merle wasn’t in bed you wandered the house looking for him before you realized where he was. At almost 42 weeks pregnant literally  _everything_ was pissing you off. While you showered and got dressed you cried, yelled, and cussed Merle to the moon and back. Fortunately for you, you were standing in the shower when your water broke.

Afterwards you continued cussing while you got dressed and gathered everything for the hospital at the front door. Then you called Merle.

You were tapping your foot impatiently when he answered in the middle of the second ring.

“Good morning Darlin’…”

You didn’t let him get any further. “The baby is coming…Right now!” That was a slight exaggeration but dammit why did he go to work knowing you were ready to go any second?

There was shuffling on Merle’s end of the phone and you heard him telling Daryl the baby was coming and he was going home. When he finally got back to you, you were intermittently pacing and tapping your foot. “I’m on my way Darlin’. Are ya sure he’s coming right now?”

“Yes…” Pausing you shook your head, still an exaggeration. “Well, no. Not right this second. But you need to get home so we can get to the hospital!”

“I am Darlin’, I’m getting’ in the truck right now…Are ya doin’ yer breathin’?”

Rolling your eyes you paced some more. “I’m not having a contraction right this second Merle.”

“Ya still gotta breath.”

“I am breathing Merle.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Still not having a contraction Merle.”

“Are ya breathin’?”

Sighing heavily you dropped your forehead into your hand. “Of course, I am.”

The sound of squealing tires came from outside then screeching breaks and the truck door slamming. Merle’s heavy footsteps pounded up the porch steps and the door opened. You hung up your cell phone.

He still had his phone pressed to his ear. “Ya okay Darlin’?” With a startled shake of his head he looked at his phone then closed it. His blue eyes looked panicked as he looked you up and down. Apparently, he’d been in the middle of doing some work on a car because he was still wearing his mechanic’s gloves.

“I’m fine Merle. But I’m starting to worry about you.”

He gave you a puzzled look while he picked up the bags by the door then shook his head again and paused to take off his gloves. Putting his free hand around your lower back he started guiding you out the front door. “Why?”

A contraction hit then and you gritted your teeth.

“Yer s’posed ta breath Darlin’.”

The sound you made was halfway between an exasperated huff and a pained grunt. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

He just snickered and reminded you to breath again.


	31. Role-Playing

The buffet tables in front of you held a collection of different options and you put small bits of this or that on your plate and continued on. A large warm hand touched the small of your back and you felt scruff and warm breath touch the skin of your ear. The scent of leather and mint hit your nose and you almost whimpered.

“The food looks great but…There’s somethin’ much more delicious I’d like ta eat right now.”

Merle Dixon. God was the man offering to eat you out at a wedding? The thought was certainly tempting. “Is that right Merle?”

His finger slid into the dip on the back of your dress and you bit your bottom lip as he ran it over the swell of your ass. “Mmmhmm. Bet it tastes pretty sweet too.”

You sucked in a breath at his words and the rush of wet heat between your legs. Were you really considering this? “Oh?”

He’d moved to your other side and plucked a piece of melon off your plate and popped it in his mouth. “Bet it’s sweeter than that melon. Sure would like ta taste it.”

The skin over your bare back was tingling as his hand swept from your lower back up to your shoulder. He took your plate from you and set it aside then settled his hand on the small of your back as he led you away. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere I can get yer panties off ya and stick my face in yer pussy.”

Your eyes widened, and you looked around to make sure no one heard him. Merle just chuckled as he led you into a small bathroom and locked the door behind you. When he turned to face you, his hands grasped your hips and lifted you up onto the counter. He was on his knees between your thighs and pulling your panties down your legs before you could blink. His blue eyes darkened as they focused on your pussy in front of him and his hands settled on your inner thighs. You watched his tongue run first over his top lip then his bottom and he rubbed them together.

“Oh god Merle, please…”

His smile was slow and sexy, and he snickered as he leaned forward to press a kiss just above your clit then moved down to your wet pussy lips. You felt his tongue swipe over them to taste you. Humming against your lips he smirked up at you then swirled his tongue around them as he watched your face. Your thighs quivered, and he pushed them out to open you open more to him. His tongue flicked your entrance and he sucked on your lips until you gasped and bit your bottom lip. You felt his thumb rubbing lightly over the sensitive area between your pussy and your asshole and your hands gripped the counter you sat on.

Merle Dixon was a pussy eating god. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply with his tongue as he licked you, how hard or light to suck on you, and when to stimulate or suck on your clit. The familiar warm feeling started to spread, and you moaned softly when he slid one long thick finger inside of you. His finger pumped while he sucked hard on your clit and you felt your abdominal muscles pull down while you spasmed hard around his finger. Your thighs shook around his ears and you pressed your lips tightly together to stifle your moan of absolute bliss. Merle kept pumping and licking until you finally relaxed, and your legs went slack.

You felt his scruff rubbing over the inside of your thighs and when your eyes refocused on him, he was grinning up at you. “Just as sweet as I imagined it would be. Tight too. Yer pussy’d feel good around my cock.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time for that right now.”

He grinned as he shifted your legs off his shoulders and helped you stand after you wiggled your panties back on. “Unfortunately? That mean yer considerin’ it?”

“After that?” You motioned toward the sink and looked pointedly at his crotch. “Of course.”

“I gotta room upstairs.” He unlocked the door and motioned you ahead of him.

When you stepped into the hallway your sister was standing there, hands on hips in her wedding dress. “Are you two doing that role-play thing where you pretend you don’t know each other?”

You looked at your husband who just shrugged and looked back to your sister. “No.”

She didn’t look convinced. “Would you two just get a room already?”

Merle snickered and grabbed your hand. “Headed there now pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The food looks great but…There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut in a public bathroom


	32. I Don't Want To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Wait, let me walk you home.”, "You keep that photo of us in your wallet?“, & "I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.”
> 
> Prompt wording altered slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: angst and smut

It had been a hell of a day and all you’d wanted to do was go to the bar with Maggie, have a drink, and hang out with your friend. Glen happened to be there though and she left you at the bar almost immediately after getting there. You watched the two of them dancing and looking so much in love. Sighing you turned back to the bartender and signaled him for your check.

As he sat it down in front of you a familiar hand slapped down over it and you followed it up to a bulging bicep under a black t-shirt with a leather vest over that. Blue eyes met yours when you lifted your eyes further and you smiled wryly at Merle Dixon. Your once love. Who were you kidding? The man would always hold your heart even if he wasn’t good at relationships. You watched as he opened his wallet to drop some money down for your check and a picture in one of the sleeves caught your eye.

“You keep that photo of us in your wallet?” You were surprised. It had to be at least ten years old. Back before his addictions started to get the better of him. When you were happy. The two of you were smiling in the photo and looking at the camera, Merle’s head leaning on yours, his arms pulling you close.

He flicked the wallet open again and looked at it. “Yeah. It’s the only one I got with that smile.”

Pursing your lips you looked at him. “What smile?”

“The one ya only ever had fer me until ya left.”

Sighing you rolled your eyes. There it was. He still blamed you for leaving, never considering how his addictions strained your relationship and scared you. “Thank you for picking up my tab Merle. I have to get going.”

You got off your stool and threw your purse over your shoulder then started to walk away. His gravely voice stopped you and made you turned back toward him.

“Wait, lemme walk ya home.” Merle had put his wallet away and was walking toward you. When he made it to your side he met your eyes and the look on his face was tender; it made your heart skip a beat.

“Al…alright…” You weren’t sure what had come over him. Most of your encounters over the last few years were antagonistic despite your feelings for each other.

He walked at your side with his hands in his pockets watching the pavement in front of him and not saying a word. Somehow this felt meaningful and you just enjoyed the silence and being in the moment with the man beside you without all the heartache of the past. When you got to your house he walked you to the door and stood there while you unlocked it. Once he door was open he hovered there like he wanted to say something.

“Merle, would you like to come in?” Admittedly you were hesitant but damn you missed him and just one night you’d like to pretend things could work. Even if it left you broken hearted in the morning.

His blue eyes lifted to yours and he sighed heavily. One hand reached up to sweep some of your hair back from your face then settled around the back of your neck. “I desperately wanna take ya out fer dinner and slow dance with ya ‘til the sun comes up, but I also wanna grip yer hair and watch ya writhing underneath me.”

Your eyes held his for a long moment while you thought about what he’d said. He was essentially thinking the same thing you were. Granted resuming a relationship with Merle had it’s many cons, but neither of you were thinking about anything beyond that night. Right? While you were considering his words you watched him chew his bottom lip then stick his tongue in the corner of his mouth. Those blue eyes of his that had always melted you were focused on your lips and you felt your knees trembling. Making your decision you reached out and grabbed a fistful of both sides of his vest to pull in him in the house with you. His hand pushed the door closed behind him and locked the door as your lips locked together and tongues slid over each other.

Articles of clothing were left in a trail as you frantically worked to undress each other and make the way to your bedroom. His hands were everywhere. Kneading your ass, lightly caressing the skin of your sides to your breasts, pinching your nipples, testing your readiness for him. When he’d backed you up to your bed you were completely naked and he was removing his jeans as you scooted yourself to the middle of it. He crawled over you once he’d shed his last piece of clothing leaving trails of wet kisses as he moved up your body. His fingers trailed over the skin where his lips had been making you shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Your pussy clenched in need and you whimpered when he pressed the length of his cock to you but didn’t move to enter you yet. His lips and fingers were still busy even though he rocked his hips to give you some friction against your clit. Every time you tried to reach down to grasp his cock his hands deflected yours. You had to settle for kneading the muscles of his upper back and kissing those spots along his neck and shoulders you knew he liked.

When he did finally slide inside of you, you were more than ready. Your back arched and you threw your head back as you moaned softly at the sensation. Merle wasn’t doing anything fast tonight. His thrusts were slow and relaxed, almost like he was savoring every one, extracting every ounce of sensation he could. It was like he was a man who feared this was the last time he’d ever be with the woman he loved and it brought tears to your eyes. You never wanted it to end.

After what felt like the most blissful minutes of your life the familiar tingling and heat finally started to bloom and spread out to your entire body. The waves of your orgasm hit you like a thousand little explosions centered at your connection to Merle and you moaned long and loud. His thrusts sped up, growing more erratic as his own orgasm finally hit him and you felt him pulsing inside of you; he made a sexy little grunt with each one.

Both of you lay there, tangled together, coming down from a high you both knew wouldn’t last but praying it did. He rolled to his side, his arm around you pulling you to him, and he kissed your temple. His scruff brushed over your cheek making it tingle.

“I don’t wanna go.” He whispered in your ear.

Your eyes found his and you smiled, that smile he missed so much. “Stay for tonight?”

Merle did as you asked and hours later when you were both exhausted but completely sated you wondered if maybe, just maybe, things could work if  you asked him to stay longer in the morning.


	33. Merle On E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Please put your penis away!” & “Why are you naked?”
> 
> Inspired by a discussion with ivy475, athena83 , the-older-dixon-boy , and rookerstash regarding Merle’s use of recreational substances.
> 
> WARNINGS: DRUG USE - use of Ecstasy and its effects (A/N: NO I/we do not advocate use of any illicit/harmful substance), naked Merle

When you walked in the front door of the trailer you found a small packet of pills labeled ‘E’ lying on the kitchen counter and rolled your eyes. Merle and his fun drugs as he liked to call them. You loved the man and had no issue with his use of weed, it was the booze and other drugs you had a problem with. His addictions made him difficult to live with and rely on at times and he was unpredictable when he was experimenting. Since you’d never been around him on Ecstasy before you were a little cautious.

Hearing footsteps coming from the bedroom you turned to find Merle rushing toward you completely naked.

“Darlin’! Yer home. I’m so happy ta see ya!” He put his arms around you and hugged you tightly almost squeezing the breath out of you.

When he finally let you go you watched him go to the freezer, open it, and stick his head inside. “Merle…Why are you naked?”

“It’s hot in here. Ain’t you hot?” That explained why he was naked and had his head in the freezer.

Walking over to him you pulled him away from the freezer. He was warm but not alarmingly so. You had some popsicles in there for when Daryl and Carol brought their brood over so you grabbed one, opened it, and handed it to him. He looked like the happiest man in the world.

“Oh Darlin’ yer a lifesaver!” His blue eyes were wide and focused on the popsicle as he stuck it in his mouth and started to suck on it. You studied his eyes, the pupils were somewhat constricted which lead you to believe the Ecstasy was probably all he took. Suddenly he focused on you and set the popsicle aside. His cock got semi hard and jumped as he stalked toward you. “Do ya wanna fuck Darlin’? I’m horny as fuck.”

You couldn’t help it, it didn’t matter what Merle was doing, you always responded to him. So when he pulled you close and started licking and sucking that spot on your neck he knew drove you crazy you felt yourself getting wet. His hands were everywhere, pulling at your clothes, trying to get you naked, and he was rubbing his cock on you. It was still mostly soft where normally he was rock hard within seconds of you touching each other. A side effect of the Ecstasy he took you knew, and probably a good thing.

He pulled away from you and looked down at his cock. “Damnit little Merle wha’ the hell’s wrong with ya?”

All you could do was watch his ass while he walked back into the bedroom arguing with his cock the entire way there. It took you a few seconds to get your own libido under control before you followed him into the bedroom. “Merle, what…”

He was standing in front of the dresser mirror rotating his hips making his cock swing around. When he caught your eye in the mirror he grinned. “Look Darlin’…” More hip swaying… “Helicopter, helicopter…”

You face palmed. “Merle, please put your penis away!”

“But Darlin’ little Merle wants ta play.” His blue eyes were shining, and he looked to be on the verge of exhaustion. The man’s burst of Ecstasy induced energy was fading fast. 

“Merle, how about you get into bed, I’ll bring you your popsicle, and you can get some rest. When you wake up and little Merle wants to play I’ll be here.” You hoped you sounded encouraging enough to get him to cooperate.

Merle nodded enthusiastically and got under the covers on the bed. “Okay Darlin’, ya go get that popsicle then.”

Nodding you went to get the popsicle, and a bowl in case he lost interest. By the time you got back to the bedroom he was lying on his stomach, naked ass uncovered, and he was snoring. With a chuckle and shake of your head you kicked off your shoes and crawled up on the bed to sit beside him against the headboard. You ate the rest of his popsicle with your other hand lightly running over the skin of his back while he snored and slept off his high.


	34. COPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
> 
> Inspiration from discussion with athena83 and rookerstash.
> 
> WARNINGS: naked Merle running amok in public and getting arrested

It was date night. Merle had grilled steaks and potatoes outside which were perfect. The kitchen was finally cleaned up and Merle was putting a movie into the DVD player so you’d made popcorn. He waited until you settled on the couch and curled into him with the bowl of popcorn between you and his arm around you before he started the movie.

There was a lot of commotion, sirens, and yelling when suddenly Merle’s naked ass ran by the camera. You facepalmed. This wasn’t a movie. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat while he watched two cops running around the local basketball court chasing after his butt naked ass. The man kept yelling things like ‘I’m naked so ya can’t see me’ and ‘Y’all will never catch me coppers’ before the cops finally tackled him to the ground. After cuffing him they wrestled him up and tried to walk him to the car in a manner where his cock wasn’t on full display to the camera. Merle wasn’t having any of it. He kept pulling away and making sure his cock was on camera and they’d pull him back only for him to get the camera’s focus again. At one-point he even waggled his hips and shouted ‘You wish yers was as big as little Merle!’ When they finally got him into the car and the door closed Merle’s ass pressed against the window and one of the cops rolled his eyes. You had to appreciate the perfection which was your husband’s ass even if you didn’t appreciate his antics.

“I swear I don’t want to have another naked Merle Dixon call ever again.”

“You better call his wife to bring him some clothes to the station.”

“I think it’s your turn to call her.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” The two cops stood in front of the car doing rock, paper, scissors for which one was going to call you while Merle waggled his ass on the squad car window.

You sat up and narrowed your eyes on Merle and he just grinned at you.

“Wha’ Darlin’?” It was obvious by his tone that he loved every minute of watching himself running around naked on video and getting arrested.

“What exactly is this?”

“They’re puttin’ me on COPS. This is the uncut video.” He was smiling ear to ear now, like this was something to be immensely proud of.

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head at hearing that. Your fa _ther wa_ tched that show. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, airs next week.” His blue eyes were amused as he watched the display of emotion cross your face.

“I’m not even going to address all the other things that make this such a bad decision. But how you thought this was an appropriate date night video I have no clue. I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…” The bowl of popcorn went flying on the floor when you stood up and your already too chunky beagle came over to start hoovering it up. You stormed to the bedroom leaving Merle staring in confusion at your back.

“Darlin’ I thought ya’d be happy, they paid me…”

“Goodnight Merle. You and your naked ass can sleep on the couch!” The door slammed before he could finish.


	35. Jealous Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angry sex

After two days you weren’t even sure what you and Merle were fighting about anymore. Every time you saw each other he snarled at you and you ignored him. The two of you weren’t even currently sleeping in the same cell, you’d taken up temporary residence next to Carol, and it was breaking your heart. You missed him but you weren’t sure if he even wanted to make up with you. The third day you went back to your cell to grab some clean clothes and ran into Merle who was lying on your bunk.

“Well, well, well, finally decide ta come get yer shit and leave huh?” His blue eyes were angry as they swept you head to toe.

Oh! Now you remembered why you were mad at him. His stupid comments like that. “Damnit Merle. Why? Why do you have to say stupid shit like that?!”

He sat up with his left arm over his knee and glared at you. “Cause ya run around here flirtin’ with every swinging dick that gives ya any kinda attention!”

“Oh my god! You jealous idiot! I don’t run around here flirting with everything with a dick. The only guy I flirt with is you! And you can’t tell me who to talk to anyway!”

“Yeah? Well, yer mine.” The last was growled as he stood up to loom over you.

You put your finger to his chest. “You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”

His blue eyes flashed at your words and you watched the tendons on the side of his neck flex as his jaw clenched. When you started to walk away a hand snatched you back into the cell, spun you, and pulled you into Merle’s chest. “Where the fuck do ya think yer goin’?”

“You don’t seem to want me here anymore.” The words tasted like acid on your tongue when they fell out of your mouth before you could stop them.

Merle’s hand grabbed yours and roughly put it over his cock, which was rock hard behind the denim of his jeans. “That feel like I don’t want ya here?”

Rather than respond you gripped his cock and ran your hand down it’s length until you cupped his balls through his jeans. His eyes closed, and you focused on his bobbing Adam’s apple while he swallowed hard and let out a harsh breath. When your hand started pressing into his cock while you rubbed it he growled and pushed you back onto the bunk. You scrabbled up it while your hands yanked off the t-shirt you wore. Merle’s eyes focused on your bare breasts, you hadn’t put on a bra or panties after your shower, the reason you came to the cell you shared with Merle in the first place. His mouth came down on one of your nipples while you were trying to undo the button of your shorts and he sucked hard on it making you hiss in a breath. He smacked your hand away from your shorts with his prosthetic and reached down himself to undo the button and yank your shorts roughly down your legs. Two of his fingers probed your pussy lips and he found you completely soaked and swollen for him. He turned a self-satisfied smirk on you and thrust those fingers into you until he stroked your g-spot and your thighs started to tremble.

There was a flurry of movement and noise while he kicked off his boots and shed his jeans then his fingers were replaced suddenly with his cock. His thrusts were fast and hard and you put your feet flat on the bunk to give yourself the leverage to meet each one. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the cell and for half a second you hoped no one was on the 2nd floor to hear you. When you felt the first spasm of your orgasm hit, you gripped Merle’s broad shoulders with your fingers and turned your mouth into his neck to muffle your moan while you convulsed under him. He was relentless and thrust hard through your entire orgasm before he finally succumbed to his own and cursed once then grunted while he pulsed inside of you.

The two of you were sweaty and out of breath as you stared at each other. Neither of you wanting to continue the argument, even though it led to some of the best sex you’d ever had, but not entirely sure how to end it. Finally, he pulled out of you and rolled to his back, pulling you over him so you were lying next to the wall. He had his arm around your shoulders holding you to him with his prosthetic resting over his eyes.

You placed a hand on his chest and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Merle, you have to trust me. This isn’t going to work if you don’t. YOU are the only one I want.”

He sighed and turned his head so his blue eyes were on yours, they were soft and you could see the depth of his feelings there. “Yeah, yeah. I know Darlin’. I always had a jealous streak. Don’t imagine that’s gonna change now.”

Pushing yourself up you grinned as you straddled him. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep having angry make up sex.”

Merle just grinned when you started swiveling your hips.


	36. Safe With Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “What are you doing out here?” & “You’re having a panic attack. Breath with me, in and out.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You rushed outside into the cool night air, hoping the fresh air and open space would calm you. It didn’t work and you felt your fingers going numb and your chest start to hurt as you paced back and forth in the prison yard. Carol followed you to make sure you were okay but when she saw you struggling she ran inside to get Hershel. As much as you adored the two of them, and as well intentioned as they were, neither of them were helping. If anything you just felt worse and you finally had to drop to your knees when your vision clouded and you started getting dizzy because you couldn’t breathe.

“Go on inside and get Merle, hurry up.” Hershel’s voice came through the ringing in your ears and all you could think was you didn’t want Merle to see you this way.

The unreasonable fear that he would think you were weak settled into your brain and tears started running down your face.

“Darlin’? Hey, hey, lookit me…” Merle’s voice broke through the fog clouding your brain and you were able to lift your head to look at him. His blue eyes were focused on yours and he took one of your tingling hands and laid it over the middle of his chest. “Yer havin’ a panic attack. Breathe with me, in and out.” He exaggerated his breathing so you could feel his chest rising and falling and hear each exhalation and inhalation.

It took some effort but after a small fit of hyperventilation you were finally able to start matching your breathing pattern to his. Your chest still felt heavy and your hands were tingling but the ringing in your ears started to lessen and you could focus on Merle a little better. He watched your face, the furrows in his brow pronounced and his lips pressed tightly together, and his big hand stayed over yours as he kept breathing with you. When finally you could breathe somewhat normally again you fell into his arms and started to quietly sob.

Merle sat back and pulled you into his lap so he could hold you closer to him. “Darlin’ what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“You couldn’ve died Merle.” Your voice was barely a whisper, but you knew he heard your words by the way he took a deep breath and hesitated.

“I know Darlin’, and I know it was stupid ta go after the Governor myself. But it’s done now, he’s gone, and he ain’t gonna bother our group again.” His hand tangled in your hair, something he knew soothed you when you were upset. When he spoke again his voice was so low you didn’t think he meant for you to hear him. “Most important, yer safe.”

You didn’t say anything but held him to you tighter, not wanting to ever let go. “I love you Merle Dixon. Please don’t scare me like that again.”

He hummed in your hair and pressed a kiss to your head. “I love ya too Darlin’.”


	37. Caramels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “You have broken ribs, take it easy.” & “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be okay.”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Merle wasn’t left on the rooftop in Atlanta, never lost his hand, and has been with the group the entire time.
> 
> WARNINGS: Merle calling Glen a chinaman

Merle came back from the run he went on with Rick, Daryl, and Glen cussing up a storm. You could hear him from your cell on the second floor where you were folding some of his clothes. When you walked to the stairwell leading to the common area you saw Hershel standing in front of him trying to lead him to the cell he used as a pseudo exam room. Taking the stairs two at a time you hurried to where they were and looked over at Merle expectantly with your hands on your hips.

His blue eyes looked sheepish and he put a hand to the back of his neck and winced before dropping it to his side again. Showing straight white teeth when he smiled, he tried to blow off your concern. “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be okay.”

“Uh huh.” Turning to look at Glen who was studying his feet you narrowed your eyes. “What exactly happened?”

Glen looked up at you then to Merle. “We ran into walkers.”

Merle hissed in a breath when Hershel examined his side and you looked to Rick who just shook his head. Daryl rolled his eyes and handed you a bag. “Idiot fell trying ta get those for ya.”

“I didn’t fall, the chinaman there pushed those shelves over on me.” Merle grumbled and gave Glen a surly look.

It was Glen’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’ve told you before, I’m Korean. And I didn’t push the shelves on you. I stabbed the walker and it fell into the shelf when I pulled my knife out of it’s head.”

With a sigh you listened to Hershel’s instructions while the other four men continued arguing. Once Hershel told you what you needed to know you grabbed Merle by the arm and gently pulled him along to your cell. When you got there you made Merle lie down on the bunk and finally looked at the bag in your hands. It was a bag of caramels. With a smile you looked over at Merle and held it up. “Seriously?”

He was sitting up already and shrugged with a wicked smirk as you sat on the bunk next to him. “Figured it might win me some pussy points.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really Merle? When have I ever said no to you?”

His broad shoulders raised briefly and he reached out to grab the waistband of your jeans, wincing as he did. “Ya but I know ya love them things.”

Pushing him back onto the bunk with a grin you shook your head. “You have broken ribs, take it easy.”

“Well Darlin’ why don’t ya climb on and ride me?” His blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he pointed to where his cock twitched in his jeans.

Under other circumstances you would have been quick to take all of your clothes off but you put a hand flat on his chest. “Why don’t you get some rest, I’ll get you some pain meds from Hershel, and we’ll talk about a ride a little later.”

 His big hand gripped your hip and patted it. “Yeah fine. But I’m holdin’ ta that.”

Leaning down you kissed his lips and heard him groan when he reached up his arm on his injured side to caress your cheek. Patting his chest you stood up and walked out of the cell to go get those pain meds from Hershel. When you got back to your cell you found Merle snoring lightly and set the pills on the table next to the bunk. Smiling to yourself you opened the bag of caramels, unwrapped one and stuck it in your mouth, then crawled in next to him on his uninjured side with your arm resting lightly over his chest. His good arm curled around you in his sleep and it wasn’t long before you drifted off yourself.


	38. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Behave.”
> 
> Pre-apocalyptic AU.
> 
> WARNINGS: unprotected sex in a public place

It had been so long since a man had put his hands on your body in any kind of intimate way and you found yourself watching Merle Dixon from across the bar. God the man was sexy as hell. He oozed sex appeal and you just knew he would make your body sing if you ever got into bed with him. Granted he wasn’t a relationship kind of guy but all you really wanted was one night. Just one night. Or just one orgasm. Somehow you had a feeling one orgasm might not be enough.

Sighing you turned your eyes back to the drink in front of you. Your friends were on the dance floor and you decided to join them. While you danced Maggie spun you around and you found yourself looking right into Merle Dixon’s deep blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face and his tongue was in the corner of his mouth.

“Wanna dance Darlin’?” His hand reached out and you accepted it, letting him pull you into the hard planes of his chest.

God the man felt good and the way he moved, so smooth with so much masculine energy, it was just turning you on even more. You were so wet and tingling all over when you felt him against your belly you whimpered. Without thinking you ground yourself into his thigh.

He grinned and his chin scruff brushed your skin as he whispered in your ear. “Behave.” As much as you tried you couldn’t help it and ground into him again. “Ya wanna fuck ole Merle?”

All you could do was nod as your heart raced. His eyes scanned the room then he snatched your hand and led you to the alley out back where his motorcycle was parked. Oh god, would he fuck you out here on his motorcycle? Would he take you for a ride afterwards? That thought made your pussy clench hard in need and you moaned softly at the sensation.

“Damn girl, ya gonna cum before I can even get in yer pussy? That’s kinda hot.” He was grinning mischievously as he undid his jeans and pulled his big cock out to stroke it a few times.

You licked your lips as you watched him then slid your panties down your legs and off. Turning to face his motorcycle you bent over to put your hands on the back and push your ass out toward him.

He snickered behind you and his hands slid under your skirt to move the fabric up over your hips. A moan escaped your lips when his fingers ran over the wet skin of your pussy. “Yer soaked.” You heard him suck on his fingers then the tip of his cock replaced his fingers. “This ain’t gonna last long, been awhile.” His cock was suddenly fully inside of you and you moaned at the sensation of being so full when he pulled back and thrust again.

After just a few strokes you felt your pussy clenching hard around his cock and you moaned as your thighs shook. The orgasm was quick but intense and felt so good you never wanted it to end.

“God that feels good, yer so fuckin’ tight. Damn. Fuck!” He grunted and gripped your hips while he thrust and pulsed inside of you. “Told ya that wouldn’t last long. Ya had me hard soon as ya looked at me in the bar.”

All you could do was hum because you still couldn’t speak.

“Come back with me ta my place and I can fuck ya all night long if ya want.”

Sighing softly you nodded. One orgasm definitely had not been enough. You got that ride on his motorcycle and he made good on his promise to fuck you all night. By morning when you got back on his motorcycle for him to give you a ride back to your car you were so sore you couldn’t walk straight. It was well worth it though. Merle Dixon was definitely a sex god.


	39. Ghostly Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I have goosebumps.” & “The hair on the back of my neck is standing up.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Merle walked by your side holding your hand as you followed the tour guide. He was actually having fun and listening to the guide talk about the history of the brewery. Of course, the samples of beer didn’t hurt and by the time you got to the ghost tour Merle was too happy to care.

He was a little glassy eyed looking around the brewhouse then bent his head down to your ear. “This place is haunted?”

Smiling over at him you nodded. “Yes it is. It used to be a makeshift hospital for yellow fever and tuberculosis patients.“

His blue eyes dropped to yours and he grinned. “Ghosts must be happy. They’re getting’ all the beer they can drink.”

You snickered and shook your head. The man was drunk already. “Ghosts can’t drink Merle.”

“That’s just wrong Darlin’. They should let’m drink the beer.” He lifted your entwined hands and you could see his skin was prickled. “I got goosebumps.”

“Maybe the spirits like you Merle.”

“What’s not ta like Darlin’?” He motioned to himself from head to toe. “I’m the full package.”

The man was being silly but he had a point, at least from your own perspective he was certainly the full package. You weren’t sure if the ghosts in the brewery felt the same way but they seemed to be curious about him nonetheless.

Merle started turning left to right and lifted his other hand to the back of his neck. When he looked at you his eyes were wide. “The hair on the back of my neck is standin’ up.”

Shaking your head at him you decided to cut the ghost tour short before he started to freak out. The look in his eyes was wild and you weren’t sure if he was seeing things too or just feeling spirit energy. “Come on Merle. Let’s get out of here and get some dinner.”

He looked around once more as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded vigorously. “Yeah, okay.”

As you were walking out of the brewery you caught sight of a lady in white floating away from Merle and rolled your eyes. 


	40. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “It’s okay to hurt and breakdown, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes and AU where Merle survives the Governor.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It was all too much. You’d lost so many people since the dead started walking and it seemed like every time you turned around there was someone or something else that wanted to hurt your group. All any of you wanted to do was live in some modicum of peace and safety, at least as much as you could in the world you lived in now. You had hardened your heart against anything and everything. Burying your emotions so deeply that all anyone saw of you was your steely side.

Rick sending Carol off on her own for what she did during the flu outbreak was the last straw and you couldn’t take anymore. Carol was your friend. Maybe not your only friend, but she was your closest. Daryl’s too.

You always held everything in, believing that the only way to survive in this world was to be strong. Not show any weakness that could be used against you. This time though, when Rick told you, Daryl, and Merle what happened with Carol you just stood there nodding while Daryl went off then you just walked quietly away.

There was very little space within the prison or its grounds to have any kind of privacy, everyone was always on top of you. You’d escaped to walk around the back of the prison where you could pace and think without anyone seeing you. A strong but gentle hand laid over your upper arm and you were turned to look up into the deep blue eyes of the man you had come to love.

Merle studied your face a minute before speaking. “It’s okay ta hurt and breakdown, ya don’t hafta be strong all the time.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and stared into his eyes while you chewed your bottom lip and tried so very hard not to cry in front of him. He just watched you until the tears did finally start to fall and then pulled you into the circle of his strong arms. His prosthetic rested over your shoulders while his hand ran soothingly up and down your back.

His lips were in your hair while you sobbed and you hugged him so tight your arms started to ache. “S’okay baby girl, I got ya. I know ya wanna be strong but I got yer back.”

“I’m n…not w…weak Merle.” Your voice wavered as you sobbed.

“Never thought ya were, don’t think that now. Why d’ya think I’m always yellin’ and carryin’ on? Gotta get it out somehow, ain’t gonna take it out on you. Mebbe it’s not the best way ta get it out but that’s me.”

Sniffling you tilted your head back to look up into his worried blue eyes. His brows were furrowed and lips pursed. “I know Merle. I guess I’m just afraid to let my guard down now with the way things are.”

His head bent and he pressed his forehead to yours. “Ya don’t gotta be afraid ta let yer guard down with me Darlin’. I ain’t never gonna hurt ya, and I damn sure ain’t gonna let anyone else.”

You stayed like that with Merle, forehead to forehead, staring in each other’s eyes until he was sure you were mostly okay. When he did, he stood up, pressed a kiss to your forehead and followed behind you while you searched down Rick to give him a piece of your mind.   


	41. Bedpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh, I was just another notch in your bedpost?”
> 
> Assumes a pre-apocalyptic AU.
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, mentions of sex and Merle’s promiscuity

Merle lay next to you in his bed, one hand behind his head, the other arm around your shoulders and he had a smug smirk on his face. “I can’t believe I finally got in that fine pussy of yers.”

His words made your stomach drop. You’d spent months turning him down every time he asked you out and finally when it seemed like he was actually sincere you accepted. Of course, you wound up in bed with him, he was just too sexy to resist. Furrowing your brow you put a hand on his chest and pushed yourself up to look into his eyes. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

Those broad shoulders of his bounced once and he ran his tongue, that same tongue that had been buried in your pussy less than an hour ago, over his bottom lip. “Guys kept tellin’ me I wasn’t good enough fer ya. Proved them wrong.”

That made you sit all the way up quickly. “Excuse me?”

He reached up to your upper arms to try to pull you back down with him but let go when you resisted. “They’s just sayin’ you’d be too uptight ta get inta bed with a redneck like me.”

You felt your heart pounding against your chest as the implications of his words started to dawn on you. Granted, you couldn’t regret the sex, it had been the best of your life, but damn you actually thought Merle Dixon liked you for more than just a one-night stand. “Oh, I was just another notch in your bedpost? That’s all this was?!”

His eyes narrowed on you and he pushed himself partway up from the bed while he watched you jump off it and roughly snatch your clothes up off the floor. “Now I didn’t say that…”

“Thank god I made you use a condom. Who the hell knows what you’re carrying around!” When you yanked your panties up your legs you realized too late they were backwards and had to take them off again.

Merle stood up from the bed and your eyes flicked to his half hard cock. “Darlin’ I think yer jumpin’ ta conclusions here.”

When you got your panties on right and hooked your bra behind your back you put a finger into his chest. “Am I? Sounds like this was just a one-night stand to prove a point to your testosterone fueled friends.”

“Damnit, that’s not what this was! Imma lot a things Darlin’, I know I gotta reputation fer goin’ through a lotta women. But yer different!” He’d moved closer to you and put a hand to your cheek when you lifted your head to look into his blue eyes. “Maybe I went after ya in the beginnin’ cause of that, but that’s not why we’re here now.”

It didn’t make you feel any better that he did initially start pursuing you just to get you into bed but you were curious as to what he meant. You dropped your finger from his chest and put your hands on your hips. “Why are we here now then?”

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “I like ya, and, well…I respect ya. This ain’t all I want Darlin’.”

Your eyes dropped to his chest as you chewed your bottom lip and considered his words. Finally, you moved into him, his now hard cock pressing into your soft belly, and you tilted your head back to look up at him. “Don’t make me regret this Merle Dixon.”

He grinned and grabbed your hands to pull you back to the bed with him.

While Merle had his moments, he really did do his best not to make you regret taking a chance on him.


	42. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh, are you ticklish?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Merle was half sitting, half lying back on your bunk with his eyes closed and his arms loosely crossed over his chest. He was lightly snoring and for once his face actually looked peaceful so you tiptoed into the cell to put your clothes away. Unfortunately, you somehow managed to trip over your feet and fell right on top of him startling him awake. His hand reached out to steady you and he grabbed you under the arm while his prosthetic rested against your hip to hold you up. You squealed when his fingers hit that spot in your armpit that tickled so much it was almost painful because it made you laugh so hard.

“Oh, are ya ticklish?” He grinned up at you when your arms slammed down into your sides and you tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“No.”

“Ya sure?” His fingers flexed against your skin and you squealed again.

“Positive!”

Those blue eyes of his turned mischievous and you found yourself flipped onto your back while his fingers lightly dug into any spot he could think might be ticklish. You squirmed, squealed, and laughed until you were completely out of breath and begging him to stop.

He hesitated with his fingers hovering over your waist which he’d just attacked. “Y’ain’t ticklish?”

You put a hand to your mouth to suppress a giggle. “No Merle, I most certainly am not.”

His fingers brushed your waist again making you giggle and squirm.

“Darlin’ if y’ain’t ticklish then yer broken.” His hand wrapped around your side and you continued to giggle while looking up at him.

“You just caught me off guard is all. I’m not ticklish, just startled.”

Merle chuckled then leaned down quickly and ran his teeth over your side where he’d been tickling you. Your leg jerked and you squirmed to get away from him. He sat up and looked at you with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

You held your hands out in front of you to keep him at a distance while you tried to catch your breath. “Fine! I’m ticklish okay!”

His chuckle was deep and amused as he laid back down on the bunk, crossed his arms over his chest again, and closed his eyes.

You hesitated for a minute and watched him. He seemed to be content now that you admitted to being ticklish but you were still suspicious. Especially when he lifted his hand and flexed his fingers at you. Turning tail you bolted out of the cell to the sound of his amused chuckling.


	43. Damn The Broken Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes.“, "You have broken ribs, take it easy.”, "Whose blood is that?“, & “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly for the setting and to match Merle and Daryl’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU where Merle survives the Governor and is part of the group in Alexandria. Also I’ve not watched to the Alexandria episodes so this is definitely OOC and based loosely on what I know from what I’ve read and researched.
> 
> Also inspired in part by a discussion with athena83, ivy475, the-older-dixon-boy, and rookerstash.
> 
> WARNINGS: Merle calling Denise a rug muncher

“C’mon Merle, don’t close yer eyes, we’re almost back ta Alexandria.” Daryl looked over at his brother who he was more or less dragging along by the arm Merle had draped over Daryl’s shoulder. “Please don’t close yer eyes, yer a lotta dead weight ta drag around.”

“I ain’t heavy, I’m yer brother…” Merle half mumbled and Daryl rolled his eyes.

They were finally within sight of the gates and when they opened Rick came out and ran toward them. He took Merle’s prosthetic covered forearm and lifted it around his own shoulders. “What happened?”

“Merle fell pushin’ a truck back through the mud tryin’ ta close up that openin’ and keep the walkers in the quarry. Got dragged a bit and hit his head.”

“Let’s get him to the clinic.”

You saw Rick and Daryl walking Merle your way and shook your head. “What happened to him this time?”

Daryl repeated what he told Rick and they lifted him onto the stretcher in the exam room.

Your eyes flicked between Daryl and Merle and you noted blood on Daryl’s shirt. “Whose blood is that?”

He looked down at where you were pointing and gestured toward Merle. “His. Ya okay with him?”

Smiling you winked at Daryl and waved them away. “I can handle Merle Dixon, don’t you two worry about me.”

Merle was unconscious, mostly anyway, while you started to clean him up so you could examine his injuries. He definitely had some broken ribs, the bruising over his right side was already evident. You took the opportunity while he was quiet and still to admire his strong profile and muscular physique. His hair was greying but full, albeit short, and he had a nice scruff over his chin and cheeks. For a man in his early 50s during the apocalypse he was extremely fit and you didn’t dare think about what he might look like naked. When you started cleaning the cut above his left eye your wrist was suddenly enclosed in his big hand. “Damn girl, that stings.”

“Well Merle if it felt good everyone would be getting themselves cut up and coming to see me.” You smiled down at him and he let your wrist go.

His intense blue eyes studied you and he smirked. “At least it ain’t that rug muncher cleanin’ me up.”

Rolling your eyes you pressed the gauze with the antiseptic to the cut again and he winced.

“Ya did that on purpose.”

“Yeah, well you’re being an asshat on purpose.” Moving away from him you went to grab a suture tray so you could suture the cut. “You’re going to need stitches. I can give you a local anesthetic if you want it.”

“Nah. Save it fer someone that really needs it.” He watched you and when you leaned over him to start on his stitches he grinned. “Now that’s a view I can get used ta.”

When you glanced down you realized he had an unadulterated view of your cleavage and the top of your bra. “Enjoy it while you can Dixon.”

“Awwww c’mon. Doncha wanna hook up with ole Merle?” His hand reached out and grabbed your hip when you started the first stitch and he hissed in a breath. At least he wasn’t trying to hide the fact that it did actually hurt.

“Well that depends, do you just want a one-night stand or something else?” His hand flexed on your hip when you started the second stitch.

He was quiet and when you glanced at him he was biting his lip and looking down at his prosthetic. “I’m too old fer that one-night stand shit. It’d be nice ta have a woman that I could look forward ta comin’ home ta.” His eyes lifted and caught you looking at him. “Doubt someone like yer fine self would wanna ole redneck like me.”

“Now that’s where you’d be wrong Merle. I wouldn’t mind a man like you…” Your eyes dropped back to his briefly and you paused mid-third stitch. “…as long as you can respect me.”

“Be crazy not ta respect ya Darlin’.” He actually sounded sincere.

When you finished his fourth and final stitch you tied it off and put some antibiotic ointment over the stitches before covering it with a large bandaid. He started to sit up to jump off the table but you put a hand to his chest. “You have broken ribs, take it easy.”

“Are ya gonna take care of me while they heal?” He had a charming grin on his face and you sighed.

“I might…” You held your hand in place when he tried to reach out for you. “…if you behave yourself.”

“Darlin’, I’ll behave myself if I hafta but it’s more fun if I don’t.”

You let him reach his hand behind your neck to pull you down to his lips for a panty melting kiss. Damn his broken ribs, you thought.


	44. Badass Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “How is my wife more badass than me?” & “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes an AU where Merle survives and the group is in Alexandria.
> 
> WARNINGS: Merle being handsy

Merle was walking over to the park area where you told him you had planned to be. You were teaching yoga or some shit he thought you’d said. Why in the world you women needed all that hippy dippy crap he didn’t understand. But, if it made you happy, even if he acted surly about it on the outside, on the inside it made him happy.

He was just about thirty feet from the corner of the last house when Rick and Daryl appeared from around that same corner. They were talking and laughing about something, which only served to make Merle suspicious. It had been almost two years since Rick had left him on the rooftop in Atlanta and while they tolerated each other, they would likely never be the friends that his brother and Rick were.

“Don’t tell me y'all two are gettin’ inta that hippy dippy yoga crap she’s teachin’.” Merle snarked at them which made Rick roll his eyes.

Daryl grunted before shaking his head. “Nah, she ain’t teachin’ yoga Merle.”

“What the hell’s she teachin’ then?” Merle was getting a little angry, he was sure you’d specifically told him you were teaching yoga.

Rick smiled just a little too wide for his liking. “Self-defense.”

Merle snorted at that. “She can’t teach that shit.”

“I dunno Merle, she’s doin’ just fine.” Daryl shrugged.

The older Dixon looked at his brother, then Rick, and stalked off toward where you were supposedly teaching whatever the hell shit it was you’d decided you knew.

“Merle I wouldn’t bother her, she’s pretty damn good.” Rick started but held his hands up when Merle turned back around with a mean look on his face.

“Do ya think I’m scared of a woman?”

Daryl shrugged. “I ain’t afraid ta admit she scares me a little.”

“Ya always were the sweet one ‘lil brother.”

His eyes went to Rick who shook his head. “I’m already a little afraid of Michonne.”

That made Merle laugh heartily, finally Officer Friendly admitted to being a pussy.

He walked around the side of the last house and paused to watch you teaching some of the women, and even a few of the men, martial arts moves he had no idea you even knew. After a few minutes he walked over to where you were showing one of the women how to take down a larger opponent who had grabbed her from behind. Merle put a finger to his lips to let the smaller man behind you know not to say anything and he took the man’s place. When you told him to grab you Merle didn’t hesitate and reached around you to grab your tits. He very quickly found himself flipped onto his back in front of you.

“Oh my god! Merle Dixon!! What were you thinking?? I could have hurt you.” You knelt down next to him and put your hands to his chest.

Merle lay there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of both Daryl and Rick laughing. He felt your hands running over his chest, arms, and hips checking to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Finally, when he opened his eyes he found you staring, wide-eyed, down at him. “How is my wife more badass than me?”

You started laughing and put your palm to your forehead while you did. “My Daddy taught me how to keep boys like you in line.”

“I still got ta feel yer tits Darlin’.”


	45. Softie At Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me for this long, but I love you for it.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> Assumes and AU where Merle survives and the group is in Alexandria.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Merle was being a pig-headed, loud-mouthed, stubborn ass again. He was arguing with Rick about something. As usual.

Those two hadn’t gotten along since Rick handcuffed Merle to the rooftop in Atlanta. You genuinely understood Merle’s initial dislike of the man but it was getting old. There were other things to worry about. Like Negan and his Saviors.

Which, of course, was apparently what the two were arguing about.

You were upstairs in the room you shared with Merle folding and putting away laundry. The front door slammed which you assumed was Rick leaving the house. Then you heard Merle and Daryl’s voices coming up the stairs along with Merle’s angry stomping.

The bedroom door slammed behind him and he walked over to the bed falling face first onto it. Right on top of some of the laundry you were trying to fold and put away.

“Merle?”

“What?” His tone was waspish and his blue eyes glared at you when he raised his head.

It didn’t even faze you anymore. You knew where the surliness came from and when it came right down to it, Merle was good to you. Raising an eyebrow you tugged at the jeans he was lying on top of.

He pushed himself up so you could get the clothes he was lying on. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright Merle.”

That must have startled him because he gave you a funny look before reaching his hand out to pull you down on the bed with him. When you were lying next to him, your arms folded together and touching his chest, he put a hand to your cheek. “I dunno how ya put up with me fer this long, but I love ya for it.”

Turning your head you pressed a kiss into his palm and smiled at him. “I put up with you because I love you. And underneath that tough surly exterior you’re a good, decent man. And you’re really a softie at heart.”

Merle looked a little concerned at your words. “Ya don’t tell no one that shit do ya?”

You laughed softly and pressed your nose into the hollow of his throat to take in his scent before getting up to finish the laundry. “No Merle. I promise. Your secret is safe with me.”

He just rolled his eyes and rested his forehead over his arm. Within a few minutes you heard his soft snores.


	46. Being Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “He did what to you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: another man getting handsy with reader

“Asshole.” You muttered to yourself as you walked back to the bar to put in your most recent table’s drink orders.

“What’s the matter Darlin’?” Merle was sitting on the stool next to where you stood. You’d been so preoccupied you’d forgotten he was even there.

Sighing you shook your head. “Nothing Merle, it’s alright.”

He sat there swirling the whisky in his glass around while he silently studied your expression and body language. “Looks ta me like yer at least a little pissed off.”

Your fingers absently tapped on the surface of the bar while you waited for the bartender to make the drinks for the order. “Yeah, a bit. I can’t stand men who can’t take no for an answer.”

That made him sit up and look at you funny.

“Not you, you ass.” He knew how to accept no, but you’d rarely said no to him. “Guy at the table that just came in. I told him I wasn’t interested, and he responded by grabbing my ass.”

Merle’s bar stool made a high-pitched scraping sound when he suddenly pushed it back and stood up. “He did what to ya?”

The bartender came back with the drinks then and you transferred them to your tray. “Never mind Merle.” Before you picked up your tray you pushed up on your toes to give him a quick kiss. Of course, Merle responded by deepening the kiss and leaving you flushed and breathless.

When he let you go you touched your fingers to your lips and looked at him closely this time. Merle was wearing his cut over a black t-shirt with his leather cuffs around his wrists. The jeans he wore were pleasantly snug and he had on his black motorcycle boots, which made you smile because you knew he’d be giving you a ride home on it later. His blue eyes were angry and narrowed as he absently looked around the bar. That was his way of marking you.

Lifting the tray to your shoulder you walked to the table and started to drop off the men’s drinks. The one that grabbed your ass was smirking at you. “Come on baby, you know I can show you a good time.”

“I said it already, and I’ll say it again. No thank you.” You bent your knees slightly to set his glass in front of him and felt his hand slide up the back of your thigh under your skirt.

Before you could say another word or do anything Merle was right there lifting the guy up by the front of his shirt until his feet dangled about six inches from the floor. “Lady said no. Better listen ‘r I might hafta break yer arm.”

The man spluttered and nodded vigorously.

“Good. Now tell ‘r yer sorry.” Merle still held the man there and gave him a shake for good measure.

“Alright! Alright. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!!”

With that Merle simply opened his hand and the man dropped to the floor. “Now, go on, get outta here, ‘fore I decide not ta be nice.”

The man and his friends hurried to comply, but not before Merle made sure they paid for their drinks and left you a nice tip.

When they were gone you just rolled your eyes and shook your head while you gathered everything back onto your tray. “Well, you’re getting better. At least this time you didn’t break anything. Or anybody.”

Merle just shrugged and followed you back to the bar.


	47. Gotta Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I don’t feel comfortable with you going there on your own.” & “It’s dangerous.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

“Merle! Wait a minute!!” You ran down the stairs after him.

He’d come into your shared cell angrier than you had ever seen him. After grabbing his backpack, he kissed you and actually told you he loved you. That’s when you knew something was very, very wrong. The man hesitated for just a second when he heard you call his name before he kept right on walking. When you finally caught up to him he was already in one of the storage areas of the prison.

The backpack was slung up onto a counter and he turned around to look at you. “What?!”

“Tell me what’s going on?”

Merle studied you and chewed on his lip for just a minute before his turned and started looking around. It was several excruciatingly long seconds before he spoke. “Officer Friendly wants ta trade Michonne to the Gov'ner ta keep ‘em from comin’ after the prison.”

“What? But that’s asinine! Rick wouldn’t do that.” Just as the last word slipped from your mouth Merle turned to look at you and your heart dropped. “He asked you to instead?”

The only response he gave was a tight nod.

Something told you if Merle left the prison with Michonne he wasn’t coming back. “I don’t feel comfortable with you going there on your own.”

He gave you a funny look. “Ain’t gonna be alone.”

“You know what I mean Merle. It’s dangerous. The Governor is dangerous. You know that.” You tried moving to stand in front of him but he side stepped you.

“Gotta do it Darlin’, we gotta stop the Gov’ner.” He was refusing to meet your eyes and kept stepping around you as he gathered whatever he thought he needed and put it in his backpack.

“Damnit Merle! No you don’t! You know just as well as I do that the man is still going to attack the prison. Taking Michonne to him isn’t going to do anything but possibly get you killed!!” You finally managed to get around in front of him and put your hands on his chest to stop him. “Please Merle. Don’t do this.”

He put his hands to your cheeks and bent down to look you right in the eyes before putting his forehead to yours. “I gotta do what I can ta keep ya safe Darlin’.”

You reached up to put your hands on his cheeks as tears started running down your face. “Please Merle. Please.”

Merle pressed a kiss to your lips then your forehead. You watched while he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walk out of the room leaving you standing there crying after him. 


	48. Baby Pretzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Show me what’s behind your back.” & “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The baby was crying and you had just barely fallen back asleep from her last feeding. It was 2a.m. and Merle was missing from the bed, but you didn’t hear his voice in her room. You were exhausted and had a horrible headache and it was supposed to be Merle’s turn. That’s why you pumped breast milk for him. If he was in the garage drinking and ignoring her cries you were going to wring his neck with your bare hands.

She was barely two days old and you would swear your daughter was trying to kill you by not allowing you to sleep. A yawn stopped you halfway between the bedroom you shared with Merle and your daughter’s room. When you opened your eyes Merle was standing in front of you looking like a deer in headlights. His hand was behind his back and he had one of the bottles of breast milk you had pumped for him in his other hand.

“Show me what’s behind your back.”

Your husband looked sheepish. Which was even more suspicious than the deer in headlights look he had just worn. “It’s a baby pretzel contraption.” He brought his hand from behind his back and handed you something that at first looked like military body armor.

As you turned it over in your hands you realized it was actually a baby carrier and your mouth dropped open. “Baby pretzel contraption?”

“What else d’ya call it?” Merle shrugged, handed you the bottle, and took the carrier back.

You watched in mute fascination as he put it on and walked into your daughter’s room.

When he picked the crying baby up and deposited her into the carrier she instantly quieted. Those blue eyes of his, the ones that got you in trouble in the first place, turned on you and he flashed you his charming grin. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

With a dramatic roll of your eyes you handed him the bottle which he put into your daughter’s mouth. You couldn’t help but stare as he fed her and swung gently back and forth while he did. The man never ceased to amaze you.

His free hand lifted to your cheek and he leaned toward you to press a light kiss to your lips. “Go on back ta sleep Sugar, I got this, promise ya.”

You couldn’t help it, tears pricked your eyes, and you smiled up at Merle. He had you both, you knew that without a doubt.


	49. Rubber Ducky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Oh, are you ticklish?” & “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was go home, soak in a hot bath, and go to bed. Merle had gotten off earlier and picked up your three-year-old son from daycare. You were hoping that dinner and bath time had already been handled so you really could relax. When you walked in the front door you heard the distinct giggles of a little boy as well as Merle’s voice coming from your son, Noah’s bedroom.

Obviously, Merle didn’t hear you walk in so you hovered just outside the doorway and peaked into the room. Merle was sitting on the side of the toddler bed and Noah was lying back on his pillows smiling like a mad child at his father.

You watched in rapt amusement as Merle lifted his hands and made claw like motions at the little boy in front of him. “Oh, are ya ticklish?”

Noah began squealing and squirming as Merle leaned down to tickle his sides. When Merle sat back with a chuckle you walked into the room.

“Mommy!!!”

“Hey there Darlin’.” Merle’s turned toward you and the smile on his face melted your heart.

“Were you a good boy for Daddy Noah?” You asked the grinning child as you walked over to lean down and kiss his reddened cheek.

“Yesss Mommy.” He rolled his eyes and exaggerated the s of Yes. When he did, the small boy looked so much like Merle you shook your head and held back a snicker.

“Good boy.” Tucking the blankets in around him you pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

Merle leaned down to kiss Noah’s forehead then took your hand and lead you out of the room. When you started to pull the door closed your son’s voice stopped you.

“Not all the way!”

With a chuckle Merle shook his head and grinned at you. “C’mon Darlin’, get outta yer uniform, and I’ll run ya one a them salt bath things ya like.”

“That sounds wonderful Merle.” You started toward your bedroom when this time his voice stopped you.

“Ya want Noah’s rubber ducky or the tug boat fer yer bath?”

You choked on a laugh as you turned to your grinning husband. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

He simply shrugged and turned toward the bathroom where a minute later you heard the water running in the tub.


	50. Tequila and New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular and the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to smut, fingering

It was New Year’s Eve and you decided to go to the local bar where a bunch of your friends were gathering to celebrate. You didn’t have a boyfriend to kiss at midnight, so you figured what the heck. Might as well have a little fun.

When everyone started counting down to midnight you felt an arm come around your shoulders. When you looked it was Merle Dixon, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and counting down too. Those blue eyes of his were killing you and the way his muscles strained against his t-shirt as he swayed with you was giving you butterflies in your stomach. Merle startled you when, at the strike of midnight, he swung you around in front of him and bent to kiss you. It was just a sloppy wet kiss at first but Gods you had wanted him for years so you threw your arms around his neck, pressed yourself into him, and opened your mouth to let his searching tongue in. When you felt his erection pressing into your belly you eased out of the kiss and looked up at him with your fingers pressed to your lips. You wanted him, there was no doubt of that, but were you willing to be a one-night stand?

“That tequila must have gone to my head.” That was what you said to him. In truth, you’d had one shot all night. You were far from drunk, or even mildly buzzed.

He snickered and you rested your hands on his biceps as you stared at his mouth. “Don’t blame it on the alcohol Darlin’, ya tasted like ya wanted me.”

Fuck it, you thought. You only live once. “I do. But not here.”

The ride to your house on his motorcycle was foreplay in itself. By the time you made it in your front door you were soaking wet. He had your blouse pulled open and one breast out of your bra before you finished locking the door. When your nipple went into his mouth you threw your head back and moaned at the sensation. Your hands gripped his shoulders to steady yourself as he took your bra off and paid the same attention to the other nipple. He sucked and flicked it with his tongue until it was a tight little bud to match the other which he was rubbing with his thumb.

That was when you realized he was kneeling in front of you and his other hand had made its way under your skirt to tease your pussy lips over the silk of your panties. You moaned again.

“That’s it Darlin’. Let ole Merle know how good he makes ya feel.” His blue eyes were lust darkened as his hands worked your nipple and pussy lips.

You reached down to pull your skirt up so you could see what he was doing and were rewarded with the sight of his fingers slipping under the silk of your panties and sliding through the wetness he found there.

“Damn girl, yer wet.” His tongue ran across his bottom lip while he watched his finger tracing your lips then slide inside of you which made you moan again when he just brushed over your g spot. “Tight too. Yer gonna feel good on my big cock girl.”

Another finger joined the first and he fucked you with two large fingers while you stood there leaning back against your front door. When you felt your pussy clamp down around his fingers the first time you threw your head back against the door and moaned loud enough you were afraid your neighbors might hear you. When the last wave of your orgasm passed your legs gave out on you and you fell forward into Merle’s waiting arms.

“God…Merle…If you can…do that…with your fingers…” You had to take a breath as your legs shook and you watched him put said fingers into his mouth with a grin.

He waggled his eyebrows at you and made a smacking sound with his mouth. “Wanna find out just how good my cock is?”

You didn’t say a word. Rather you just led him to your bedroom on wobbly legs where he showed you for several hours exactly what he could do to your body. It was the best New Year’s you’d had for as long as you could remember.


	51. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Look at me. I love you.”, “Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”, & “You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me.”
> 
> This drabble is the continuation of chapter 47 GOTTA DO IT.
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

You paced. For hours after Merle left. Then you found out Michonne was gone too. After a few hours Daryl took off after his brother. Your heart hurt more than you ever remembered it hurting. The fear that you’d never see Merle again sat in the pit of your stomach and you couldn’t eat.

Finally, after despairing for hours you went to your cell and laid down. You weren’t sure how long you tossed and turned before you finally drifted off to a restless sleep full of dream memories of Merle.

 _Merle_ _had gotten frustrated one evening while laying on your shared bunk because he was feeling inadequate. With his missing hand he couldn’t touch you the way he wanted. He started to verbalize thinking you might want someone else and you’d shut that down right away. Putting your hand under his chin you brought his blue eyes up to look in yours. “I_   _don’t want anyone else. Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”_

Your brain cycled through memory after memory in your dreams. Some more vivid than others. At one point it stopped on the memory of Merle’s first real offhand admission to caring for you.

_It_ _was the day Merle was left in Atlanta. Before leaving with the group he’d stopped where you were sitting mending some of the groups clothing and kneeled down next to you. You lifted your chin to smile at him which made him shake his head. “Yer the best thing that has, ‘er ever will, happen ta me.” With those parting words he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips that left you breathless and wanting more. In hindsight you wondered if he knew something was going to happen to separate him from the rest of your group._

At that point you woke up. Tears were streaming down your cheeks again and you had a headache from all the crying. There was a bit of commotion in the common area before you heard heavy footsteps taking the stairs to the upper cells. Your heart hammered in your chest when those footsteps hesitated outside the curtain to your cell.

The curtain was pulled aside, and you sobbed uncontrollably. When strong, comforting arms wrapped around you, you didn’t resist. It was a good ten to fifteen minutes that you cried like that before you were able to take a deep breath and calm yourself a little bit.

“Lookit me.” A finger curled under your chin and lifted your face to look up into the blue eyes you loved so much. Merle smiled at you and it was then you noticed he was grimy and streaked with blood. “I love ya.”

You threw your arms around him and cried some more but managed to squeak out, “I lo…love you too Merle.” All you cared about was that he was back. In one piece. Your group could figure out how to stay safe later. You had the love of your life back and that was all that mattered in that moment.


	52. Car Show Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “You’re seriously like a man-child.” & “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Merle had put a blindfold on you when he put you in the car. It was your third anniversary and he said he wanted to surprise you so you couldn’t see where you were going. It really touched your heart that he had put so much thought into a surprise for you that you were almost in tears.

Until he took your blindfold off.

You were at the car show. Not that you didn’t like car shows. You did. But it wasn’t what you really thought of when someone said ‘anniversary surprise’.

When he told you he was taking you out for an anniversary surprise he’d told you to dress up. So you were wearing heels, a dress, and makeup and you even styled your hair into a fancy little braided updo.

He got out of the truck to come around to your door and help you out. He was grinning ear to ear when your door opened, and he offered you his hand.

Sighing you accepted his hand and shook your head at your husband. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic.”

“C’mon Darlin’, it’ll be fun. You’ll see.” The man seemed awfully sure of himself so you followed along while he led you down long aisles of cars.

Until he came to your dream car. A faded gold 1969 Stingray convertible.

The owner of the car smiled when he saw Merle and held up the keys.

You looked back and forth between the two men while they talked about gas, when to have the car back, where to bring it, things that you didn’t understand. Before you knew what was happening Merle had ushered you into the passenger’s seat and you were driving away from the car show.

Finally, the power of speech returned to you and you faced Merle who was smiling into the wind. “Merle Dixon what did you do?”

“Guy owes me a favor. I told him our anniversary was comin’ up and this car is yer dream car. Worked out a deal to let me borrow it ta take ya to yer real anniversary present. We’re going ta that fancy restaurant ya like with the deck on the water.” His blue eyes twinkled as he glanced at you quickly. “I figured ya’d be completely confused by the car show and think I fergot.”

As he spoke your mouth dropped open more and more. This was one of the sweetest things the man had ever done. “Thank you, Merle.” You leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he leaned closer to you.

“Yeah, figured the fancy car and fancy dinner might get me a fancy blow job fer our anniversary.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

Merle threw his head back and laughed at your words and the look on your face. His laughter was infectious, and you started laughing with him. All things considered, the fact that he put that kind of thought behind your anniversary really reminded you that even though he had odd ways of showing it at times he genuinely loved you. 


	53. Escaping Woodbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "You can cut me, bruise me, and skin me alive, but you will not take her from me.“, “I love you…Of course I’m gonna defend you like that.”, "Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”, & “You have no idea what you do to me…”
> 
> I changed some of the prompt wording to match Merle’s vernacular and the scenario better.
> 
> Assumes and AU where Merle escapes Woodbury with the reader before the walker pit fight.
> 
> WARNINGS: attempted sexual assault in the beginning, smut in the end

You screamed as you ran to the door, trying to escape before the Governor could overpower you. He’d given you the impression he wanted to meet with you regarding some of the children since you were the resident teacher. If you had any inkling that he had asked you to his office because he wanted to have sex with you, well, you never would have gone to see him. He knew you and Merle were together, but obviously the man didn’t care about boundaries. The fact that he was drunk to boot didn’t help at all.

“Get back here Sarah!”

That gave you pause. Somehow in his drunken state the Governor apparently believed you were his dead wife. Your brief pause was a mistake since before you could get to the door you felt your ponytail being grabbed and your head was yanked back which pulled you down to the floor. You continued screaming as the Governor dragged you back towards his desk. He cleared everything off it and was in the midst of hauling you up onto it when Merle burst through the door with a gun pointed right at the man holding you.

“Ya better let’er go. Yer men ain’t comin’ right now.” Merle snarled at the Governor.

He yanked you up by your hair and shook you as he sputtered to Merle. “Sarah’s my wife! Mine! You can cut me, bruise me, and skin me alive, but you will not take her from me!”

Wh _at the hell?_

 _M_ erle looked you in the eyes while he spoke. “Sugar … Drop ta yer knees.”

You did as he instructed, and Merle fired his gun. When the bullet hit the Governor he let you go and you ran to Merle who grabbed your hand and you both ran out of the room. It was nighttime and you lost track of how Merle got you both out of Woodbury and how far you ran before you came across an abandoned house that was mostly intact. At least enough so that you could spend the night there without having to worry that any walkers could get in after clearing it. The two of you settled into one of the bedrooms that had its own bathroom and Merle made sure it was secured.

While you were taking off your boots you reflected on what he’d done. The two of you had been talking for a while about leaving Woodbury to find his brother since the Governor seemed to have absolutely no interest in helping Merle on that issue at all. Andrea had told him that the last she saw of Daryl was at a farm not far from where you were before she was separated from the group. You had been gathering supplies and hiding them but of course didn’t have the opportunity to grab them before leaving.

Merle was lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He actually looked relatively relaxed, though the tension was still obvious in his shoulders and arms.

“You could have been killed you know.” Your voice sounded rough to your ears as you laid on your side next to him.

His blue eyes opened and focused on you. “What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout Sugar?”

“What you did with the Governor. Shooting him. What if Martinez or one of the others came in?”

“Wasn’t gonna let’im hurt ya like that either.” He chuffed and closed his eyes again. “I love ya…Course I’m gonna defend ya like that.”

That caught you off guard. “What? Merle? Wh _at?!_ ”

He opened one eye and looked at you. “Ya deaf Sugar?”

“No.”

“Then what didn’t ya understand?” Merle leaned up on his right elbow to face you with a sly grin.

Your heart thumped against your chest at the familiar look in his eyes. “Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

Merle’s left hand tangled in your hair and he rolled with you until you were on your back and he was half on top of you. One of his knees went between yours to open your thighs slightly and you tingled head to toe. His erection pressed into your hip at the same time his mouth ghosted over the soft spot of your neck that he knew drove you crazy. “Ya have no idea what ya do ta me…”

“I have some idea Merle.” Your hand grasped his hard length making him groan low in his throat.

Both of your hands worked furiously to undo buckles and zippers then toss jeans to the floor. Merle’s t-shirt followed and your hands ran over the muscles of his chest and back as he slid your panties down your legs. His fingers paused to test the wetness between your legs before he resumed undressing you. Your t-shirt and bra were flung to the floor followed by his boxers.

When he rose over you with a sexy grin on his face you lifted your legs to wrap around his waist. He slid inside of you slowly and his thrusts were languid. Very unlike your usual sexual encounters which in the past were stolen moments where you had to quickly stimulate each other and barely had time to enjoy the orgasm. This time you were free to explore Merle’s body, with your hands and your mouth, as he did the same with yours. For once the build to your mutual orgasm was slow, but intense, and when they came it felt like you melted into each other and became one.

Afterwards, he laid next to you holding you cuddled into him, with your legs tangled together. His hand traced over your upper arm and you sighed.

“Say it again Merle.”

“What?”

You lightly swatted his chest making him chuckle. “You know exactly what.”

“I love ya Sugar.”

“I love you too Merle.”


	54. Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

It had been a long sweaty day and there was been enough hot water in the prison showers after everyone else’s turns for you and Merle to take one together. You’d love the luxury of shower sex, but when hot water was limited and muscles were sore, you didn’t want to linger long enough for the water to run cold. The two of you were so exhausted by the time you got to your shared cell that you lay down on your side facing the wall with Merle spooning you. His erection was evident against your ass and despite your exhaustion you couldn’t resist pushing back against him.

His hand curled over your hip and you felt his lips in the soft part of your neck with his breath tickling your ear. Your heart rate picked up and your nipples pebbled against the fabric of your tank top when Merle’s fingers slid under the elastic of your panties. Leaning back against him you turned your head and his tongue found its way into your mouth. A soft moan escaped the kiss as you dropped your leg so his fingers had easier access to slide over your pussy lips and brush your clit.

Merle’s chest rumbled against your back. “Do ya like it when I touch ya like that?”

You gasped when he brushed your clit again. “Ye…yes Merle.”

He rocked his hips against you, and you swallowed hard. When he did it a second time your hand frantically went to the side of your panties to drag them down your hips to the floor. Merle’s hand followed suit with his boxers.

The head of his cock slid through your soaked pussy lips from behind while his fingers returned to explore your front. You moaned against his mouth when he slowly slid into you.

“That feel good Sugar?”

All you could do was nod.

He chuckled and rocked his hips hard while his fingers brushed your clit again. Turning your head slightly you found his lust filled blue eyes staring intently at you and when he rocked his hips again his kiss caught your moan. It never took much with Merle. Just a touch or a look to set your entire body on fire and this was no different. You pushed your ass back into him every time he rocked his hips and it didn’t take long for your clit to start buzzing. His hand moved to grip your hip hard enough that you knew you’d have a bruise in the morning, which was fine by you, and he thrust harder. Thousands of multi-colored lights exploded behind your eyes and your body clenched down hard in rhythm with his thrusts. It felt like the two of you were made to do this, your bodies were so in sync with each other. When your orgasm started to ease his hips faltered and he thrust forward so forcefully you felt yourself move up the bunk a few inches. He growled in your ear while his cock pulsed deep inside of you and his body relaxed finally as you felt one final pulse.

Both of you were silent a long few seconds just enjoying the orgasmic high you were feeling.

“Damn Sugar. Don’t know about’cha, but I needed that.”

You giggled as you relaxed back into him, too tired to even worry about cleaning up or putting your panties back on. “You and me both.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of your ear and curled his arm and leg over top of you. Within seconds you could hear his soft snores and you weren’t far behind him.


	55. Soda Brownie Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Please put your penis away!”, “Why are you naked?”, “The kids, they ambushed me.”, & “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity and mentions of smut

When you walked in the house it was eerily quiet which scared you more than you wanted to admit. It was past the kids bedtime but you had honestly expected to come home to chaos. The living room was clean and when you walked into the kitchen it was too. Merle wasn’t anywhere to be found so you quietly tiptoed down the hall and peaked into the kids rooms. They were all tucked in and sound asleep. He wasn’t in the kids bathroom or office either.

You continued walking to your bedroom which was empty. Okay, you thought, where the hell was Merle? The house wasn’t that big and you’d peaked into every room. It was at that moment you heard the washer slam from the garage so that was the direction you went next.

As soon as you opened the door you found Merle standing in front of the washing machine. “Merle?”

He looked your way and sighed heavily. “Hey Darlin’.”

“Uhm, not that I’m complaining, but…why are you naked?”

Merle put his hands on his hips and looked down at himself. It was then you noticed his chest hair was stuck together and the hair on his head was pasty and sticking up everywhere. “The kids, they ambushed me.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Well, first yer son thought’d be a gr _eat i_ dea ta get a soda, shake it up, and spray ‘is sister. Only I got caught in the crossfire AFTER yer daughter threw a bowl of brownie mix on me aimed fer her brother. So after I got ‘em both cleaned up and ta bed I cleaned the kitchen then came out here ta put my clothes in the washer.”

As he talked you couldn’t help but start chuckling.

“This funny Darlin’?” He stood there, completely naked and sticky with soda and brownie mix, with his fists on his hips.

All you could do was nod at him while you pressed the side of your fist partly into your mouth to keep from laughing too loudly and waking the kids.  

“Ya know, I got something better fer ya ta put in yer mouth.” Merle swiveled his hips and his cock bounced back and forth.

As funny as the situation was he could literally turn an _ything s_ exy and you needed him to just stop so you could catch your breath. “Please put your penis away!”

That made him raise an eyebrow as his blue eyes roamed over your body. “Where ya want me ta put it?”

You didn’t want him running through the house naked in case the kids got back up so you ran back inside and grabbed the towel from your morning shower and brought it to him to put around his hips. When you looked at him though you realized you turned an already sexy man into an even sexier one. With the towel his abdominal lines were cut off just below the level of his navel and you k _new wh_ at they led to. Not that you hadn’t just seen his cock plain as day but the towel just made things worse. He must have realized the thoughts going through your head because he added insult to injury and started flexing his arms which he knew were a weakness of yours.

You sighed and caught your bottom lip between your teeth as you stared mutely at him. When you realized what he was doing you shook your head and pointed at him. “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”

“Can’t blame me fer tryin’ Sugar. C’mon. I need ta get in the shower, this shits sticky.”

While you followed behind him you studied where the soda had mixed with the brownie mix in spots on his skin to make a sticky goo and swiped some off with your finger to taste it. “Soda flavored brownie. Yum.” You rolled your eyes when he just smirked as you both walked into your master bathroom. “Why didn’t you shower and change first before cleaning up the kitchen Merle?”

He shrugged and turned the shower on. “Didn’t want ya comin’ home ta a mess after a twelve-hour shift. Figured I could get everythin’ else done and then worry ‘bout myself.” When the shower was warmed up enough he dropped the towel and stepped under the spray.

“That was really sweet Merle.” Sometimes your husband surprised you with just how considerate he could be when it was the least expected.

It didn’t take long for you to strip naked and step in behind him. You could pay his sweetness back by giving him an extra special massage in the shower.


	56. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “The kids, they ambushed me.”, "Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.“, & “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”
> 
> I changed some prompt wording to match the scenario and Merle’s vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: rough and sweet smut

Merle walked in the front door missing two kids. He left several hours ago while you were still asleep leaving a note behind written in crayon, in your ten-year-old son’s handwriting, saying they went out with Daddy. It had given you a few hours of quiet but didn’t cause you any less worry.

You smiled as you leisurely admired him. Those killer blue eyes that could look into your soul and tell you he loved you all at once. The lines of his face that spoke of a hard life, which in later years came with more love than many experienced in a lifetime. That scruff you loved to have rubbed over the soft parts of your body. Your eyes roamed the lines of his body pausing here and there on his arms, abdomen, thighs, and his cock. God, the man hadn’t even touched you and you were wet and aching for him.

It was then you realized he was looking at you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Smiling back you reached out and ran a finger down his bicep.  “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”

“That so Darlin’?”

Nodding you caught your bottom lip between your teeth. “Where are the kids?”

“They ambushed me. Started runnin’ around at 7 this mornin’ so I took ‘em ta the playground then to yer mom’s. She’s keeping ‘em ‘til after dinner tonight so we can have some time alone.”

You sighed happily, alone time with Merle sounded re _ally g_ ood. Reaching your arms around his neck you pressed yourself into him and pushed up on your toes so your lips were touching his. “Let’s take advantage of our alone time then.”

He grinned against your lips and gave you a few light kisses. “Thought ya’d never ask Darlin’.” His tongue slipped between your lips to tangle with yours and you hummed softly in your throat.

Clothes were shed as you slowly walked back to your bedroom. Pausing at intervals along the way for Merle to suck your nipples to hard peaks, you to suck on Merle’s cock and play with his balls, and for him to tongue your pussy until you were on the edge. When you finally got to your bed you were both breathing heavily and shaking. Barely able to wait he slammed into you almost as soon as you laid back on the bed and spread your legs for him. Your moan was loud and long and his thrusts were quick and hard. He grunted with each one and you knew by the time you were done the insides of your thighs would be bruised. You didn’t care. Just as your pussy started to flutter he pulled out of you but before you could protest he flipped you over to your stomach and was back inside of you pounding you hard from behind. His hand curled into your hair to pull your head back and he bit down on the side of your neck. You cried out at the sensation and you felt like you exploded into a million pieces. Your abdominal muscles pulled down away from your belly button and your pussy clenched so hard around Merle’s cock it brought on his own orgasm. His hips thrust erratically as he grunted and said your name each time his hips slammed into your ass. He stilled with his last thrust and you felt his body relax as yours softened around him.

Both of you fell forward onto the bed and laid on your sides with him spooning you. After your breathing calmed to normal you rolled to your back and his hand that rested on your hip slid over your belly button making your clit tingle all over again. You looked at him and smiled while reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. "Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”

“I love ya too Darlin’.”

He leaned over you and started kissing your lips lightly then trailed down to your neck while his fingers traced around your belly button. Soon enough he was rising over you to make love to you for the second time. The third time you rode him. By the time your mother brought the kids back after dinner the two of you were so sated and relaxed the kids could have brought the house down around you and you weren’t even sure either of you would’ve cared.


	57. Drunk In The Driveway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I locked the keys in the car.”
> 
> WARNINGS: drunk Merle

Two o’clock in the morning, on Sunday morning, your cell phone rang waking you up on your one day to actually sleep in. You looked at the picture on the screen. Merle. Of course, it was.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sugar!” His voice was especially cheerful letting you know that he was extremely drunk.

You sighed. “Merle…it’s after 2 a.m.”

It sounded like he giggled. “I know!”

“What do you want?”

“What’re ya doin’?”

Dropping your head into your hand you rolled your eyes. “Trying to figure out why you’re calling me.”

“Awww, c’mon Sugar. Ya know ya love it when I call.”

“Not at 2a.m.!”

“Did I wake ya up?” His voice squeaked slightly with his words.

“Yes Merle. You woke me up.”

“Ya want me ta get ya some coffee?” He sounded so sincere you felt bad being upset with him.

“No Merle, it’s not time for me to get up. I want to go back to sleep.”

“Why’d ya call me then?”

“I didn’t call you Merle. You called me. Now mind telling me why you called at 2a.m.?”

“Oh! Well, I…uh…I locked the keys in the car.”

The idiot had actually planned on driving home? Not that it should have surprised you. “Seriously Merle? Where are you?”

“By the car.”

This was going to be a long conversation if things kept up as they were. “Oh my God Merle. What bar are you at?” You were up and pulling your clothes on by that point.

“Uhm…Well, I was in Jack’s. Ya mad Sugar?”

As irritating as Merle could be when he was drinking you couldn’t stay mad at him. “No Merle, I’m not mad. But you’ve got some piss poor timing.”

“I know Sugar. I’ll make it up to ya when we get home.”

“No, you’ll make it up to me when you’re…” You walked out of your front door and looked right at Merle standing in the driveway next to his beat-up old Toyota. “…sober.” Snapping your cell phone shut you put your hands on your hips. “Seriously Merle Dixon?”

He looked extremely happy to see you. “Sugar! When ya’d get here?”

You ground the heel of your hand into your eyes and glared at him. “Merle. I’ve been here. We  _live_ here.”

Merle looked around at the car, then you, and gestured to the house. “What’re ya standin’ out here fer? Let’s go inside and go ta bed.”

No one ever said life with Merle would be easy.


	58. Not Cute Per Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I love it when you catch me looking at you.” & "Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?“
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You were lying on your stomach on the bed watching Merle sharpen his knife attachment. The play of his muscles as he moved fascinated you and the expressions he tended to wear when he didn’t think anyone was looking were cute. Of course, you’d never tell him you thought that because he’d certainly have quite a lot to say about it. First of which, reminding you that he is most certainly not cute.

He was whether he liked it or not.

Your eyes followed the ripple of his bicep as he reattached the knife to his prosthetic and you sighed drawing his blue eyes to you.  With a smile you leaned up on your forearms. “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”

“That so?” The tip of his tongue was stuck in the corner of his mouth as his eyes moved down from yours to where your breasts were pressed together and forward on the mattress. All you wore was his black button-down shirt, but it was unbuttoned and had slipped down one shoulder. His eyes roved over the bare skin they found and his look turned lustful.

There was a rush of wet heat between your legs and you pulled them up over your ass with your ankles crossed in an attempt to calm the sensation just his look was causing in your body. Finally, you shook your head. "Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?" Rolling to your back you pulled the shirt closed over your nakedness and brought your knees up to rest your feet flat on the mattress while your thighs pressed tightly together. It wasn’t working.

He leaned over you with a sly grin, propped up on his stump with the other fist balled up on the other side of your head and brought his lips down toward yours. Rather than give you a proper kiss he gave your bottom lip a light bite which he soothed with his tongue before running it down your neck to your collar bone. His hand reached down and removed yours from around the plackets of his shirt, opening it up and baring you to his eyes, tongue, and fingers. Merle’s lips and tongue were everywhere, fingers either trailing behind or ahead of them and by the time he’d reached the soft skin of your thighs you were breathless and begging him to be inside of you. It wasn’t fair, his fingers or tongue would bring you to the edge, but right before you fell over he’d move on.

Finally, he stood and undid his pants, his cock already hard and weeping for you. Once he was free of his clothes he climbed back over you and rested his weight on his right forearm. His left hand reached down and under your thigh, fingers tickling the sensitive flesh before he hooked it over his elbow and brought it up quickly at the same time he slid inside of you. His thrusts were sharp, each one brought the head of his cock in contact with your cervix and made you gasp. The way he curved his hips when he thrust made his cock brush your g spot as the angle brought contact to your clit that had it buzzing in seconds. A wave of euphoria washed over you and your legs started to shake as you clenched down hard around Merle and moaned his name. After a few hard spasms around his cock Merle’s thrusts faltered and he cursed as he pulsed inside of you. He let your leg go as you relaxed and your feet rested between his bent knees. When his orgasm subsided he relaxed as well, resting most of his weight on his forearm to your side but laying his cheek between your breasts. You ran your fingers through his sweaty spiky hair and scraped your nails over his scalp and upper back. He hummed in appreciation.

When his lifted his head his eyes were narrowed on you slightly.

Smiling you shook your head and tugged at the hair in your fingers. “You don’t even have to say it Merle.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I know you’re not cute per se.”

“Damn right I ain’t cute.”


	59. Tall Dark Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

You walked into your friend’s kitchen to get a glass of wine when Merle Dixon walked in right behind you blocking your exit.

“Well, well, well. Little Red Riding Hood.” He smirked and made a slow circle around where you stood as he gave you a lewd once-over.

Dropping your chin to your chest you grinned when he made his way back in front of you.

“And just what are you supposed to be Merle Dixon?”

“I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

Tapping a red fingernail to your cheek you puckered your red lips out in thought. “I thought that was supposed to be the Big Bad Wolf?”

He put a hand to the kitchen island next to where you stood and backed you up against the sinks behind it. “Mmmmmmm…I’ll huff…” Merle was scant inches away from you. “And I’ll puff…” Dropping his head he put his lips on your ear so his breath was tickling your skin. “And I’ll put my hand right up your skirt.” One of his big hands found its way under your skirt out of view of the people behind him and his fingers lightly skimmed the bare skin of your ass. You felt his lips turn up in a satisfied smirk and heard his throaty chuckle. “My, my, Little Red Riding Hood is a dirty little girl.”

You caught your lip between your teeth as his fingers tickled your skin. “Only for you Merle.”

The ornery man pulled his hand back just as your friend walked into the kitchen. “You alright in here?”

“Just fine. Merle was just telling me about his costume.”

He held his arms open wide with a grin to your friend, “I’m Zombie Merle.”

She gave him a mean look before grabbing the veggie tray on the island behind you and walked back out.

“I don’t think yer friend likes me all that much,” Merle observed.

“Well…” You turned back his way giving him a sultry smile and curled your finger into his wife beater to run your finger over his chest hair that was peaking out under it. “You are the tall blue-eyed devil all my friends warn me about.”

The tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and he hummed with that shit eating grin on his face. “When’re we gonna tell ‘em we’re livin’ together?”

“Maybe at our Halloween party next weekend.”

That made him smile even wider as his blue eyes twinkled with mirth.


	60. Bad Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treators.”, “You’re going to horrify them!”, & “It’ll build character.”

“Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treators.”

“You’re going to horrify them!”

“It’ll build character.”

You stood there looking at Merle in his Bad Seed costume, which he was quite proud of, with your mouth hanging open. He reached out one of the foam fingers to push your mouth closed and you just swatted it away.

“What made you pick that one out anyway?” When the two of you discussed Halloween costumes to wear for trick or treating he mentioned a pumpkin but you had no idea this was his idea of a pumpkin suitable to wear to hand candy out to children. You were dressed up like Little Bo Beep and even had a stuffed sheep at the end of a leash.

“It’s a pumpkin ain’t it?” The foam fingers tried reaching out to snag your skirt and lift it up and you swatted it away again. “Damnit Darlin’ I just wanna see if ya got bloomers on under there.”

“Oh my god Merle, you’re incorrigible! Just go stand in the yard!”

An hour later you wondered if he’d fallen asleep because he quite literally had not moved from his spot in the corner of the yard just in the shadows. Before you had a chance to check on him though you saw Daryl walking down the sidewalk with Carol and Sophia. Your twelve-year-old niece was dressed up like a Zombie, Carol was wearing a fairy costume and carrying a wand, and Daryl…Well he looked like Daryl. They came inside the gate and Sophia picked out the candy she wanted and you slipped a couple of extra pieces to Carol for her and Daryl.

You walked out to the sidewalk with Carol and Sophia when you noticed Daryl looking around your yard. As soon as Daryl’s eyes landed on your ridiculous boyfriend Merle started taking big hopping steps toward him. Daryl yelled at the top of his lungs, turned, and vaulted over the fence to the sidewalk beside the three of you. Merle’s booming laughter was slightly muffled inside of the head of his costume and he worked it off to look at the four of you while he continued to laugh.

Daryl just shook his head at his brother while he held a hand over his heart trying to slow his breathing down. “Sum’bitch.”

After catching his breath he left with Carol and Sophia though not before shooting Merle a double middle finger.

Merle was still laughing as he made his way up onto the porch where he took off the rest of his costume and set the pieces down. Once he was down to his jeans, boots, and wife beater he made his way to your side still chuckling under his breath.

“Was that your entire goal for that costume Merle?” You gave him a side eyed glare but wore an amused smile.

He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and grinned with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “Told ya it’d build character.”

“You also mentioned wanting to scare a few trick-or-treators.”

“Now Darlin’ if I’d said one trick-or-treator ya mighta gotten suspicious and ruined my fun.”

All you could do was shake your head again. Poor Daryl.

**Just for point of reference the costume Merle is wearing in this drabble can be seen here https://www.halloweenasylum.com/bad_seed_creature_reacher_halloween_costume.html**


	61. Merle Discovers Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Oh my gaud, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.“

“You know none of this stuff works right?” Merle was walking with you through the metaphysical shop that recently opened up at the edge of your little city.

You just turned to look at him as you picked up a bundle of sage, rosemary, and lavender and put it to your nose. Smiling you held it out to his nose and he just stood there looking at you. His blue eyes were both amused and mildly irritated.

“Stop being a spoilsport and just sniff it,” you admonished him.

He huffed and made a big show of taking a deep breath through his nose. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed as he took the bundle from you which he sniffed again, long and slow. Looking around the shop he pulled you close into him and bent down to your ear.

“Darlin’ they sellin’ weed in here.”

Shaking your head at him you snatched the sage bundle from him and held it up in front of his eyes, “It’s green sage Merle. It only smells like it. Don’t go trying to smoke it.”

“Why not? If it works it’s a damn cheap buzz.” He grabbed your hand holding the smudge stick and looked at the tag hanging from it. $3.99 would be a very cheap but very disappointing high in this case.

 _That_ made you giggle and you put your finger out to touch the crystal ball next to you. "Oh my gaud, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.“

Before Merle could open his mouth the crystal ball started to glow while your fingers were still on it and he took a step back. "Is it s'posed to do that?”

You barely gave it a glance before moving on to look at more of the sage bundles and herbs on display. “Sometimes.”

He was looking around with a little more awe then. “You really believe in this stuff?”

Smiling over at him you noted he had put a display between himself and the crystal ball. “Yes Merle, I really do.”

“Do I gotta believe in it?”

With a shake of your head you met his serious blue eyes, “No Merle you don’t. Just respect that I do.”

Something seemed to click in his mind and he grinned at you while he came back around the display to stand next to you. You leaned your head back to look at him with some suspicion when his signature shit eating grin appeared on his face. “That mean you can do sex magic?”

You just rolled your eyes and dropped your head into your hand. “Dumbass.”

That got a laugh from him, “Maybe, but I’m yer dumbass.”

“You are so lucky I love you Merle Dixon.”

His arms wrapped around you and he gave you a tight hug, right in the middle of the store in front of everyone. “I love you too Darlin.”


	62. Ghost Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Mmm, I appreciated that little murmuring you did in my ear.” “….That wasn’t me.”

You had somehow managed to talk Merle into going away for your anniversary for the entire weekend and you lucked out and managed to snag a room at The Partridge Inn. It had been someplace you’d wanted to go for a while now and thankfully Merle was happy to indulge you. As he put it, you’d stayed married to him for ten years without threatening divorce once, the least he could do was go to some fancy schmancy hotel with you for your tenth anniversary. You’d be there on Halloween which was the day before your anniversary and little did he know you picked the hotel for a reason.

The hotel was having a Halloween party downstairs in the bar so you and Merle had opted for room service on Halloween night. Dinner was long since done, you’d relaxed in the tub together, enjoyed the cool breeze on your balcony, and were laying in bed naked cuddled together while Merle flicked through channels on the TV.

“Mmm, I appreciate that little murmuring you did in my ear.” Merle squeezed your shoulder and turned his head your way to lick and nibble your earlobe.

The ministrations of his tongue were sending tingling sensations down the side of your neck into your spine and your pussy was quivering in anticipation. Merle had insisted on taking your clothes off earlier but was also being insistent about drawing out the torture in touching and kissing you to turn you on and then play like he was ignoring you.

You smiled when you answered and tilted your head so he’d have better access to the soft flesh there. “….That wasn’t me.”

Merle paused in licking a trail over your collarbone. “Not you? I know yer voice Sugar. You must have sex fog in yer brain. I can take care of that.”

His tongue made its way to the notch of your neck and you giggled as he shifted over you. “It’s probably the ghost of the girl whose fiancé was shot on his way here for their wedding.”

“What?” Now he looked at you with some concern.

“She roams the hall in her wedding dress,” you told him and his blue eyes rolled at you.

“Sugar…”

“What? I’m serious.”

His eyes went wide for a second and he looked at you in surprise. “A’right, I know that whisperin’ wasn’t you.”

“Maybe she likes you Merle. Big strong sexy man with killer blue eyes? What’s not to like?” You wiggled underneath him and he gave you a wicked grin.

“Sugar, when we get home I think we need to talk about your idea of fun. A haunted hotel? Really?”

“Punish me?”

He growled and every so often over the next hour he’d pause and lift his head to roll his eyes at you.


	63. Dixons In The Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Making out in a graveyard?”
> 
> WARNINGS: Bit of smut in this one

You walked through the quiet cemetery under the Halloween moon pausing every now and then to look at a particularly old headstone. Surprisingly Merle was enjoying your little adventure as much as you were and you both started making up backstories for the people there.

“Now this kid here…” Merle gestured to a headstone of a man who had died in the late 1800s at the age of 19. “He got caught makin’ it with the local farmer’s daughter. Farmer chased him right on outta the barn with a pitchfork.”

“What about this one?” You pointed to another headstone of a woman who had died in the 1920s at the age of 23.

“Oh that’s Penny!” Merle looked at the name, Penelope Warner. His blue eyes were full of mischief when he looked at you and put his arms around you to tug you in close to him.

Looking up at him you felt your heartbeat pick up like it always did when you felt the hard planes of his body. “Mmmmmm, who is Penny?”

Merle grinned that sexy shit-eating grin of his and looked down into your eyes as he swayed with you a little bit in the breeze. The moonlight was hitting him just right and you felt your breath catch at the sight of him. Merle Dixon was the most ruggedly handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on. “Well…she got caught by the gravedigger necking with a couple of local boys over there under that tree. Unfortunately for them the gravedigger was a zombie and ate all their brains.”

“Making out in a graveyard?”You returned his sexy grin.

“Mmmhmm,” he had the tip of his tongue stuck out between his lips and was looking at you from head to toe and back.

Making a show of looking around you pulled him over to the tree he pointed out and leaned back against it. “I don’t see any gravediggers around now.”

He growled and pressed himself into you while his big hand found its way under your skirt and into your panties and right to your wet pussy lips where he started finger fucking you. You unzipped his jeans and your hand found its way into his boxers where you started stroking his hard cock. Both of you were so engrossed in what your hands were doing and the sounds you were each making, Merle’s low grunts, your soft mewling, that you didn’t hear the footsteps behind you.

“Ahem…” A flashlight was suddenly shined into your faces. “The Dixons…I should have known.” That was Rick Grimes voice.

Merle pulled his hand out of your panties and quickly zipped his jeans and turned to face Rick with you behind him. “Hello there Officer Friendly.”

“Merle…” Rick was shaking his head but you caught a slight grin. “How about you both take your little show on home?”

“You got it.” He said with a smile and a salute and watched Rick head back to the entrance of the cemetery before turning to look at you.

With a grin you just shrugged your shoulders, “At least he wasn’t the gravedigger.”

Merle just rolled his eyes at you.


	64. Party At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight.” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”
> 
> WARNINGS: this one is smutty

You put the finishing touches on your sexy naughty pirate costume and headed downstairs to find Merle. He was sitting on the couch, still in his wife beater and jeans with bare feet, and flicking through movie channels on the TV. When you walked in between him and the TV he looked up, set the remote down, and grinned wickedly at you.

“Why aren’t you dressed for the party yet?”

“We ain’t goin’ to no costume party.” He replied and leaned back on the couch with his arms thrown over the back while he looked you up and down. His legs were spread wide apart and you noticed his cock twitching in his jeans.

Narrowing your eyes you put your hands on your hips. “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight.”

“Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”

 **“** Just the one in your pants maybe?”

His grin spread and his eyes flicked down toward his cock. “Come on Sugar.”

You had been looking forward to the party, but the truth was you were probably a little too exposed in your costume. Kneeling between Merle’s legs you laid your forearms over his thighs while you undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He lifted his hips so you could slide his jeans down and off. The man wasn’t wearing any underwear. Licking your lips you looked at his hard cock standing at attention in front of you. “Daddy want me to take care of him?”

When you said Daddy his blue eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He was dominant when it came to sex, but you rarely called him Daddy and lord knows he loved it when you did. “Yeah Sugar, that’d be real nice.”

You put your hand around his cock and started stroking him lightly while your tongue reached out to the tip and licked the pre-cum there and swirled it around the head. Your tongue ran over the length of him and you sucked the swollen head into your mouth where you swirled your tongue around it and hummed. Merle grabbed a handful of your hair and thrust his hips gently to fuck your mouth. After about five minutes he pulled your head away from his cock and reached out to pull the puffy gauzy tank you had on under your corset off and over your head. That left your breasts bare to his eyes and spilling out over the corset.

“Take yer panties off,” he instructed you.

“Yes Daddy.” You did as you were told and handed your thong to him.

He grinned when he felt they were soaked and set them aside before he pulled you up over his thighs to settle on his cock. You moaned long and loud at the feel of him filling you and he held onto your breasts and played with your nipples while he rolled his hips at a rough fast pace. Bracing your hands on his shoulders you threw your head back and rode him hard until you felt your pussy starting to flutter.

“Don’t cum yet.” His voice was gruff, more gravely than normal and he sat up to grip your hips and thrust into you even harder.

“Oh Daddy fuck me harder,” you moaned and tried everything you could to fend off your orgasm until he told you that you could cum. Finally, you felt him twitching inside of you and looked at his face to see his blue eyes burning into you and he had his jaw clenched together.

“Cum with me now Sugar,” he ordered and you let yourself go.

You moaned so loud you were sure the neighbors could hear and his grunts and curses were just as loud. When he finally thrust one last time and you felt the last of his cum shooting deep inside of you your body started to relax into him and you leaned forward to rest your head on his shoulder.

“Better than any party we could have gone out to.” You whispered which made him chuckle and swat you on the ass.


	65. Crabby Old Redneck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh my gaud, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.”

“Come on Merle, it’s Halloween. It’s the perfect day for this!” You told your petulant boyfriend as you tried tugging him into the Fortune Teller’s shop.

“Sugar, I think you been readin’ too much garbage. It’s fogged up yer brain.” His blue eyes scanned the interior of the shop as you walked through the front door and the bell above the door jingled.

You shook your head with a grin, he was always giving you a hard time about the romance novels you read. “Smut Merle. I read smut.”

“Why ya gotta read smut when ya got the best dick in town?” He stood smiling in front of you with his hands angled to point to the bulge in his pants.

You rolled your eyes and grinned at him. “It gives me id _eas M_ erle.” His blue eyes twinkled at that and you swatted him in the chest playfully. “Stop being a smart ass anyway. This is serious.”

He cocked an eyebrow and the twist of his lips told you he thought you were just shy of crazy. The fortune teller came out then to take you into her back room for your reading and Merle just stood there shaking his head. When you came back out half an hour later he was standing over a huge plasma ball set in the middle of the room touching it’s surface to bring the energy flow to his fingers. He stood up straight when he saw you and put his hands to his hips.

“Did she tell ya who yer s'posed ta marry and how many babies yer s'posed ta have?” His tone was saracastic and the look on his face was both disbelieving and a little worried.

Your heart softened when you realized he was worried she might have told you something to make you leave him. That was never happening so you decided to be a smart ass back but reassure him at the same time. “She told me I’d marry a crabby old redneck and have two little crabby redneck babies.”

His eyebrows shot to his forehead and if you hadn’t been watching his reaction you would have missed the smile that flickered on his lips before it was gone. He turned back to the plasma ball and put his hands on it and exagerrated his voice like he was really excited. “Oh my gaud. I think the crystal ball is workin’."Then he stood up straight and gave you a wry grin. ”The spirits are tellin’ me you’re a dumbass.“

Smacking his ass when you walked by him you waggled a finger his way which just made him grin even wider. "Come on you crabby old redneck.”

“Yeah, I’ll show ya old when we get home Sugar, practice makin’ them crabby babies.”


	66. Dressed Up Like Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Look, I dressed up as you.”

You tucked your hair into the skullcap and pulled the wig on your head. Looking in the mirror you tried to make a mean face but wound up laughing at yourself. Merle was either going to laugh his ass off or be pissed but you were having fun with this Halloween costume. Putting the finishing touches on your costume you deemed yourself ready.

When you walked out into the living room you put your hands on your hips and cleared your throat until Carol looked up at you from the kitchen sink. She dropped the plate she was washing, covered her mouth, and turned her head with a barely controlled snicker. Daryl turned to look at you from where he was sitting on the couch and his eyes went wide before he started shaking his head. You put a finger to your lips to let Daryl know to be quiet as you walked over to where Merle sat on the couch watching the football game they had on TV. Leaning over the back of the couch you closed in on Merle’s lips and were very nearly to kissing him when he finally noticed your look and literally jumped off the couch.

“What the fuck?” His blue eyes looked angry and he was looking you over from head to toe. 

“Look, I dressed up as you.”Holding your arms out you did a slow circle so he could see your costume.

You were wearing khaki cargo pants, a white tank top, a black button-down shirt, and tan work boots with a greying buzz cut wig. With a dark grey eyeliner pencil you’d drawn in some scruff on your chin and cheeks and above your cleavage.

He pointed back to your bedroom and was shaking his head. Merle was trying to look angry but was also trying very hard to hold back a laugh. “No. Not happening Sugar. Go find yerself another costume.”

“Awww come on Merle…”

“Pretty sure everyone here’d agree one of me is more’n enough.” Now he was laughing.

“Fine.” You pretended to sulk as you walked back to your bedroom but in truth you hadn’t intended to wear the Merle costume unless he was okay with it and had a backup you knew he’d like waiting for you to change into.


	67. Drunk On Dracula's Moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You don’t feel it yet…but you will. Soon.”

This Halloween you sat in the bed of Merle’s truck with him on top of some blankets and pillows he’d piled in there looking out at the lake and up at the stars. You’d decided rather than staying home and handing out candy that you’d escape to the lake when he and Daryl occasionally went fishing. He’d gotten a campsite and since it was a clear quiet night you decided to just sleep in the bed of the truck. You’d already eaten the hot dogs he’d roasted for you both over the fire he started in the fire pit. It was still going and you were just relaxing sleepily and enjoying the peace and time alone with him.

He climbed up into the bed of the truck, took off his boots, and reclined beside you before handing you a jar. “It’s moonshine Sugar. Go ahead and try it.”

The moonshine was red and tasted like a bitter berry. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you handed it back to him. “Smooth.” Your voice was rough as it burned going down.

Merle just grinned at you and you started telling each other creepy Halloween stories. He had a few about the Chupacabra and Bigfoot and you told some Werewolf and Vampire stories. While you were telling your tales you passed the moonshine jar back and forth. When it was nearly empty you swirled the liquid around and stared into it.

“This moonshine isn’t very strong, and it’s kind of bitter.” You observed, almost half to yourself.

“You don’t feel it yet…but you will. Soon.”Merle’s voice was different and when you turned to look at him he smiled showing vampire fangs.

Shrugging your shoulders, you pulled down the neck of your shirt and laid back on the pillows baring your jugular for him. “I’m not a virgin but take me Dracula. Please take me and make me your undead wife.”

“Hot damn. Alright!” Merle jumped on you and started acting like he was biting your neck and sucking your blood which just tickled and made you laugh until your stomach hurt.

He pulled a blanket over you both and things got a little more serious and heated after that.


	68. Merle The Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The moon looks beautiful tonight.”

You stood on the back deck of your house in your camisole and fleece pants with your hands running up and down your arms trying to warm yourself. There was a bit of a chill in the air but you were enjoying the moonlight and the night sounds of nature. A blanket was wrapped around your shoulders and strong hands replaced your own in running up and down your arms. You smiled and tilted your head onto Merle’s shoulder and felt him turn so his lips were in your hair.

“Yer freezin’ Darlin. Why’d ya stay out here so long?”

“The moon looks beautiful tonight.”

You heard him chuckle behind you. “That’s a reason to turn yerself into an ice cube?” His hand reached down to squeeze your ample hip and ass, “I mean I know ya got some meat on yer bones but that ain’t really insulation.”

If it weren’t for the fact that you knew Merle loved your curves and fuller figure you might be self-conscious at his words. He liked to remind you in his own strange way that you were perfect in his eyes. When you turned to look at him the moonlight washed over his face lighting up his blue eyes and emphasizing the man’s solid frame. It took all your willpower not to moan at the sheer sight of him.

“You got a hungry look there Darlin’.” His eyes twinkled and his lip twitched up on one side.

Pushing up on your toes you pressed your lips to his and relished in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around your body. While he held you the two of you swayed under the moonlight and you felt him lift a hand and shift a little bit like he was fumbling with something.

“Merle what are you…” You pulled back from him a little bit to figure out what was going on and he suddenly attacked your neck and made a bunch of fake growly noises. He was wearing the Werewolf mask from the costume he wore to Daryl and Carol’s party. “Oh my god Merle, it’s not even a full moon! You’re such a goober.”

He stood up to his full height and pulled the mask off which he tossed aside then picked you up in his arms and started to carry you inside. “Fine then, Imma vampire and I’m gonna eat you.”

To prove his point he bit the side of your neck then soothed it with his tongue which did elicit a moan from you and prompted him to walk faster to your bedroom.


	69. Is There Something Out Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What are you doing out here?”
> 
> WARNINGS: little smut at the end

Rather than spend Halloween at home this year you and Merle opted to spend a few days at the Dixon cabin. He’d hunt and you’d collect wild herbs and berries like the two of you always did. You were a very good foraging team and rarely needed to pick much other than staples up at the local general store. Merle liked the fact that, while not a hunter, you were a forager and knew all of the local plant life. He also loved the fact that you were what he called a sturdy capable woman. Translated, you had meat on your bones and weren’t delicate or afraid of hard work. Bonus, he loved your curves and thought you were the sexiest woman he’d ever met.

You’d both been out hunting and foraging earlier in the day and had prepped everything you brought back to the cabin already. He had left the gut sacks of his various kills out in the woods far away from your cabin so animals wouldn’t be coming near looking for food. The hides he had removed and put in an air tight locked cooler in the back of his truck to be dealt with when you got home.

After dinner you had showered and when you crawled into bed Merle worshipped every single one of your curves until your body was so on fire you were almost overstimulated. When you woke up in the very early morning, probably one or two, you noticed Merle wasn’t lying next to you. Sitting up you pulled his t-shirt, discarded next to the bed, on over your head to cover your nakedness and stood up. You could feel the ache Merle’s cock left behind and squeezed your ample thighs together until it passed. Padding barefoot out into the main area of the cabin you caught his outline standing out on the front deck and opened the door to step into the chilly night air. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of dark grey sweatpants sitting low on his hips.

“Merle?” Your eyes roamed over the strong lines of muscle in his back which shifted as he turned toward you.

His keen blue eyes turned to look at you and he grinned when he noticed what you were wearing, especially when lifting your arm to reach your hand out to him showed him your bare pussy.

“What are you doing out here?”He took your hand and despite his eyes roving over you they were still focused on the surrounding forest, always watching.

“Mmmmm, well my sexy boyfriend wasn’t lying next to me in bed when I woke up.” You told him, “Why are you standing out here?”

“Heard something, seems to be gone now.” He said with a last look around outside and tugged you back into the cabin which he locked up tight, closing all of the windows and pulling down and locking all of the security shutters too.

While you were in your bed with your legs thrown over Merle’s shoulders and his tongue and lips worked your pussy and clit you heard the echo of a howl outside. At least it wasn’t a full moon was your last coherent thought before your body exploded in one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
